


Heidi Lily Potter: Book Three

by LacySilverWolf



Series: Heidi Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s), sister fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacySilverWolf/pseuds/LacySilverWolf
Summary: It's Heidi's second year and it won't be easy. Breakouts from Azkaban and now two guardians as teachers. Not the mention an new Auror body guard. Personal problems will just be icing on the cake.





	1. Prologue

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the prologue for Heidi Lily Potter: Book Three. FINALLY! So let's recap.

Heidi Lily Potter is Harry Potter's younger sister by a year. As easily guessed by that one sentence, her life is anything but easy. She and her brother are being raised and cared for by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Harry's first year we watched as Heidi dealt with her brother going through his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Heidi's year was by no means a cake walk since she was living at the school along with their guardians as Sirius was one of the teachers. And it seemed every time Heidi helped her brother do something that was against the rules, she got in trouble.

Last story was Heidi's first year. We watched her get sorted into Ravenclaw, Sirius's reaction was humorous, we also saw Lockhart be, well, Lockhart. Sirius was right, the wall paper would have done better. We saw her deal with the school being attacked by an unseen force and her brother being blamed. Yeah, that worked her temper.

This year, we've got more problems for the Potter kids. Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange have escaped from Azkaban and Sirius, well he's going into full freak out mode. The only thing that really helps the kids? Remus is their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We all know that'll make the year awesome! But there are still other obstacles in the way. Hogsmeade, Dementors and of course, the full moon, for Heidi and Remus anyway.

Alright, let's see how this year is going to go. Hit the shiny next button and sit back for one hell of a ride.

-LacytheRomanWerewolf-

End Transmission


	2. Chpt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No school year at Hogwarts is ever normal. Especially when you're a Potter. But a break out from Azkaban ruins what little summer holiday is left and provides a cloud of the coming term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids with the first chapter of Heidi book three. I promise this is the last time I'll say this...FINALLY! *clears throat* Okay so what do we have this chapter? Well we get to see just how overprotective Sirius can get as Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew break out of Azkaban. Bright side to the chapter! Remus is the new Defense teacher! Way better then Lockhart! Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi laughed as Luna chased a gnome around the backyard, trying to collect saliva from it for her father. Xenophilius Lovegood had said they were running low. Thankfully Luna had explained her father thought it was good for soothing wounds. Heidi wasn't sure about that but she was glad it wasn't what she had thought.

"Luna! Heidi!"

The two turned as Xenophilius called to them from the house. Heidi was confused to see her aunt's pink hair and Auror robes. Moving fast and dodging around gnomes that had already been caught and 'milked', the girls reached the house and Heidi's confusion grew as she saw the worry that quickly became relief on Tonks's face.

"I thought Uncle Moony was picking me up tomorrow, Aunt Dora." Heidi said.

Tonks nodded. "He was but something's happened and Sirius wants everyone home."

Heidi paled a bit. "Is everyone okay?"

"Don't worry Bug," Tonks said with a smile. "everyone's fine. Go grab your things."

Heidi gave her aunt a concerned look before heading inside the house with Luna.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Heidi and Tonks arrived home yelling could be heard from the kitchen and Sirius's mother.

Tonks sighed and looked at Heidi. "Go in the living room with your brother." she walked passed the screaming portrait. "Oh shut up you miserable hag."

With a quick wave of her wand, Tonks silenced Mrs. Black. Heidi bit her lip but did as her aunt told her and headed into the living room where Harry seemed to be moping on the couch.

Heidi opened her mouth but Harry stopped her.

"I have no idea, either." He waved a hand towards the kitchen. "They've been arguing since Mr. Weasley brought me home."

Harry was supposed to be spending time with Ron before the Weasley family took a trip to Egypt.

"Have you heard anything?" Heidi asked as she sat down.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing that's made sense."

The door banging open startled the siblings and they watched Remus and Tonks follow a fuming Sirius in.

"Alright you two," Sirius started.

"Sirius," Remus warned.

Sirius growled at him. "Be quiet, Remus."

Remus stepped forward. "I will not. You're going to have them thinking they're in trouble before you get half way through. Now calm down."

Sirius looked at his godkids and sighed.

"I'm sorry, you two," he said. "I'm not mad at you, just the situation."

Harry frowned. "What's going on, Padfoot?"

"There was a breakout from Azkaban." Sirius said.

"How?" Heidi asked. "No one's ever broken out of Azkaban before."

"No one's sure yet, Ladybug." Remus said.

Harry looked between their three guardians. "Who broke out?"

Remus and Tonks turned to look at Sirius, clearly telling him he was the one who would be spilling that detail.

Sirius glared at the two. "Cowards."

Tonks held her hands up. "You're the one who said we weren't allowed to tell them anything before you filled them in."

Harry and Heidi looked at each other before turning back to the adults.

"Who broke out?" They asked together.

Sirius sighed again. "Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew."

Harry all but growled at the second name as Heidi paled. Their deranged aunt and the man who betrayed their parents. Fantastic. Remus took one look at Heidi's face and moved to sit beside her. Both kids had heard stories about Bellatrix, mostly from a drunk Mundungus Fletcher when he'd come visit, trying to sell his latest scheme.

"Do," Heidi swallowed. "do we know why they broke out?"

"They were both heard muttering about Hogwarts in their sleep." Tonks said, arms crossed as she went into Auror mode. "So the school will be heavily guarded until they're caught and Kingsley, Moody and I will be there every day to patrol."

Harry smirked. "Great, an entire year of 'Constant Vigilance'."

Heidi snorted. "Longer if these two aren't caught."

Remus looked at Sirius, hating to kill the good mood of the kids. "Tell them the rest, Pad."

"Rest of what?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed once more. Gods, he was starting to sound like McGonagall when she used to deal with the Marauders.

"We think there's a very good chance they'll be coming after the two of you." Sirius said. "So you two will be on lockdown until they're caught."

Heidi cocked a brow, looking very much like her mother. "Lockdown meaning?"

Sirius shifted in place as Remus and Tonks mirrored Heidi. They wanted to see how he handled this.

"Lockdown means," Sirius coughed. "no leaving the castle without one of us and," he coughed again. "you'll both have an Auror with you at all times."

"WHAT?"

Sirius turned at the sound of a snort and saw Remus and Tonks both fighting laughter, their shoulders shaking under the weight of the strain. Sirius sighed for what he hoped would be the final time that day.

"Look, I know it's not ideal," he started to the kids once more.

"Who's going to be with us?" Harry asked.

"Moody assigned Lawrence Savage for Heidi and Arnold Williamson for you, Harry." Tonks said.

Heidi frowned. "Doesn't Williamson work for the Minister?"

Tonks grunted. "Believe me, I had no say in the picks. Something about being too close."

Harry snorted. "Like Moody can talk. We used to call him Uncle Mad-Eye."

"No matter how many times I told ye both not to."

The five jumped.

"How on Earth can you sneak up on someone with a fake leg?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Constant Vigilance," Moody growled back. "it ain't my fault none of ya were paying attention." he looked at the kids. "You two understand the plan?"

Harry crossed his arms. "We understand. Don't ask us to be happy about it."

Moody grunted. "Ya don't gotta be happy. You just gotta be alive."

Heidi cocked a brow again. "Don't be so cheerful, Mad-Eye. We might not take you seriously."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"There is some good news," Remus said as he and the kids fixed dinner.

"Oh thank god," Heidi said. "I was planning on being terribly depressed for the next month."

Remus laughed. "Well I'm sure this will help." he reached into his pocket and handed Harry a letter with the Hogwarts seal.

Harry opened the letter and Heidi yanked him down by the shoulder so she could read it too. Their eyes moved quickly over the words, wide smiles covering their faces as they took in what the letter said. Remus leaned back against the counter as he watched the kids read. He had planned on telling them about the letter before they found out about the break out but once that news hit, he figured it would be best to tell them after. Lighten the blow to their sudden lack of freedom.

Heidi looked up from the letter with a huge smile. "You're our new Defense teacher?"

Remus nodded. "I am. Dumbledore offered me the job at the end of the last term and I gave him my answer last week. That is my official notice."

Heidi squealed and jumped up and down before giving Remus a hug. "This is going to be the best term ever!"

Remus smiled and looked at his nephew. "What do you think Harry?"

Harry smirked. "I think it's going to be a lot harder to get away with things now that you and Padfoot are teachers."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> *laughs* Yeah, Harry's right. Course they didn't do that great a job of getting away with things before this. The two Aurors trailing the kids, yeah I just pulled them outta random parts of the books. They do exist just aren't that important. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	3. Chpt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full moons. Dementors. And mystery screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next Heidi chapter. So first chapter we got two announcements, Bellatrix and Pettigrew are out meaning the kids are on lockdown and, the better news, Remus is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This chapter? Well about as fun as the last. We've got the last full moon before the term starts, nightmares for Heidi and needless worrying for Remus and then to top it all off, dementors on the Hogwarts Express. Yeah, not a fun chapter but have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi spun herself in small circles as she waited for the pain filled sounds to stop floating up from the basement. It was the final full moon before the new term began and everyone was trying to keep things as normal as possible. Of course with Moody sleeping down the hall from Harry and Heidi, normal was a challenge. And to make things worse, the old codder tried to talk Remus out of letting Heidi stay with him during the full moon.

_"Being with a werewolf, even one on the potion, is no place for a young witch."_

Heidi almost screwed the no magic outside school rule to hex the Auror.

Heidi stopped her spinning for a moment and heard nothing but labored breathing. Turning down the hall, Heidi shouted softly for her aunt, who came and removed to wards from the door.

"Padfoot will come get you two in the morning," Tonks said, giving Heidi a gentle kiss on the head. Tonks could see the evidence of Heidi's recently reoccurring nightmares in the form of bags under her eyes. She smiled as Heidi headed down the stairs, her wolf tucked in her arms. Hopefully they would fade soon.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Moony lifted his head slowly as Heidi's scent caught in his nose. He let out a gentle whine as she knelt next to him and stroked his fur between his ears. She smiled sadly.

"You okay?" she asked. "It sounded rougher then usual."

Moony just bumped his muzzle against Heidi's head and rested it on her shoulder. Heidi hugged his head softly and tipped her own head against his ear. They stayed like that for a long moment before Heidi pulled back and wiped her eyes of the tears that had formed.

"So I brought a muggle book tonight," she said, holding up the Mists of Avalon. "Aunt Dora said it was really good so I thought we could give it a try."

Moony yipped and rested his head in Heidi's lap as she leaned back against the pile of pillows and blankets that were there.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Moony had just drifted off to sleep, shortly following Heidi, when soft cries from the young girl pulled him back to consciousness. She was curled up next to him, blankets tight around her sleeping form with a frown etched deep on her face.

"Mum, Dad," she murmured. "no! Uncle Moony!"

Moony's head popped up and he nudged his nose against Heidi's to wake her up. It took a few tries and a few yelps from the wolf before Heidi's eyes opened, tears shining bright and she registered Moony's presence. Once she did, the tears flowed and she hugged Moony tightly.

Moony did his best to comfort Heidi while his eyes flickered around the room. He'd finally stopped his mind's racing just before he started dozing but now that he was awake again, the racing was back. He couldn't shake the fear that since he and Heidi were in the basement, floors between them and the others, that something could easily happen to any of them and the others wouldn't know until it was too late. That was ridiculous of course, Grimmauld Place was as protected as Hogwarts, Moody made sure but that didn't stop Moony's worrying.

The wolf sighed as Heidi cried herself to sleep. It was gonna be a long night.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You sure you don't want to meet up with your friends?"

Heidi yawned as she rested her head on Remus's arm. "Uncle Moony, I can barely keep my eyes open. Not the best state to be in around the twins."

Remus laughed as he moved them and Heidi's trolley through King's Cross. "Very true. I'll have to remember to keep an eye on them during class. I remember your godfather saying they can be a handful."

Heidi gave a tired laugh. "Padfoot, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape," she smiled up at Remus. "Just about every teacher in the school, minus the Headmaster."

Remus nodded. "After dealing with us Marauders, Albus can handle anyone."

Heidi nodded as well. "Right so I just wanna get on the train and sleep until we get to Hogwarts. I'd sleep through the opening feast too but I don't want to miss Dumbledore naming you the new teacher."

Remus waited until they got through the barrier before responding. "You know I don't like attention, Bug."

Heidi shrugged. "Me either but you're getting it so deal with it."

Remus laughed. "Cheeky child." he pushed the trolley forward. "Come on, let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Finally, we found them."

Heidi was pulled out of sleep by Ron's overly loud voice.

"Honestly Ron, be quiet." Hermione's sharp, quiet voice was heard next.

"What? They could have at least told us where they'd be."

Heidi felt someone sit beside her and from the hand rubbing her back knew it was Harry.

"Heidi's been having a rough time sleeping," her brother said softly. "she and Uncle Moony both. So let's keep it down."

"Is she alright?" Heidi almost smiled at the sound of Seamus's voice.

"Fine," Harry said. "just not taking Pettigrew and Bellatrix being out as well as she'd like everyone to believe."

Heidi almost huffed. Since when was she readable to anyone other then Remus?

"You know, I never realized it before," Luna's soft voice spoke from what Heidi guessed was Harry's other side.

"Realized what?" Ginny's voice sounded from between Hermione and Ron.

"Heidi looks just like her mum," Luna said. "at least from what I've seen of the pictures she's shown me."

Heidi tucked her face into Remus's arm a bit more and smiled. Her guardians were always telling her she looked like her mother but she never quite believed it. However, hearing someone outside the family say it made it a bit more real for Heidi.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi let out a gasp as she woke up when the train came to a sudden stop. She opened her eyes only for the lamps to go out and for Luna, Ginny and Hermione to echo her gasp.

"What's going on?" Heidi asked, staying tucked against her uncle just in case.

"Ouch!" Hermione shouted. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"D'you think we've broken down?" Harry asked from Heidi's side.

"Dunno," Hermione said. "it's possible."

Heidi caught sight of Ron wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," he said. "I think people are coming aboard."

Neville joined them, falling over Harry's legs, as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Quiet,"

Heidi looked to her side. She hadn't even noticed Remus wake up. Creepy man. There was a soft crackling noise and Heidi could see that Remus had conjured flames in the palm of his hand. His tired face was illuminated but his eyes were alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," Remus said, his voice hoarse from sleep. He slowly got to his feet, squeezing the hand Heidi gripped his arm with before moving towards the compartment door with the flames held out in front of him. Seamus slipped into Remus's vacant seat and Heidi allowed herself to grip his arm tightly.

Before Remus could reach the door, it slid open slowly. Standing in the doorway, the glow of Remus's flames bouncing off it, was a cloaked figure that towered tall enough to reach the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood.

The creature drew in a long, slow, rattling breath and a intense cold swept over all of them. Heidi shivered in fear as Seamus held her closer, moving them further away from the cloaked thing.

Heidi heard a faint screaming in the back of her mind before she saw Harry collapse to the floor and her own body went limp in Seamus's arms.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Harry, Heidi. Please wake up you two,"

Heidi slowly opened her eyes and found herself leaning against Remus again as he looked down at her in concern.

"Who screamed?" Heidi asked, her voice a bit scratchy.

Ginny frowned. "No one screamed, Heidi."

Heidi looked up at Remus and his face clearly said they'd talk about it later. Remus shifted Heidi a bit and pulled a bar of chocolate out of his pocket. He broke it into pieces and passed them out to the group.

"Eat it," he said. "it'll help." he stroked Heidi's hair while looking at Harry. "Are you two okay?" he waited for them both to nod before standing. "Alright, I'll be right back. I'm going to go have a word with the driver."

Remus slipped from the compartment and Heidi leaned her head on Seamus's shoulder.

"I do not want to be that driver," Heidi muttered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Finally this chapter is done. As I said it wasn't happy so it was a bit of a challenge to write. *winces* Believe me though, we have worse coming in this and future books. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	4. Chpt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius needs to learn some control, Draco is asking to be hexed again and new teachers are announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Okay, as requested and okayed by my manager, do NOT let that go to your head Katie, I'm updating Heidi on the night before the premiere of the final Harry Potter movie. *pauses* Wow, just typing it makes me tear up. Yeah, I'm not making it through this movie. This chapter won't be anything special, just a quicker update so we all have some Heidi goodness in our minds while the final movie rips our hearts out. *pauses again* That was more bitter then I aimed for. *shrugs* Oh well. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi, Harry and their friends didn't have two feet off the carriages before a snide voice stopped them.

"Did you actually faint, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth?"

Heidi clenched her wand and made a mental note to smack Neville when she saw him next. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the awkward boy ducking behind a statue. Smart kid.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron said through clenched teeth.

Heidi cocked a brow. Yeah, that was intimidating. Really.

"Did you faint as well Weasley?" Draco turned his taunting on Harry's best friend. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too?"

Heidi had enough. She turned to face her cousin. "I'll repeat Ron, Draco. Shove off and the next time you open your mouth to taunt Harry or our friends remember I hexed you twice last term and have no problems adding to that count this term."

Draco sneered at Heidi before leading Crabbe and Goyle off.

"I didn't need your help," Ron said to Heidi.

Heidi gave him a look. "Well deal with it, you got it any way."

"Is there a problem here?" Remus asked as he joined the small group.

Heidi shook her head. "Not really. Draco started before we even got inside and Ron doesn't know how to say thank you for a little back up." she grinned at her uncle. "See? It's all good."

Remus shook his head. "Way too much time with Sirius." he looked at Heidi, Harry and Hermione. "I need you three to come with me."

Harry and Heidi frowned. "Why?"

Remus cleared his throat. "I owled ahead to let Professor McGonagall know what happened and she suggested that Madam Pomfrey look you both over."

The siblings groaned. "Uncle Moony,"

Hermione shook her head at the two. "Why do I have to go?"

Remus looked at the other girl. "Professor McGonagall wishes to talk to you about your classes."

Hermione nodded with a small frown and the three, Harry and Heidi dragging their feet, followed Remus away from the throng of students towards McGonagall's office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus opened the door to McGonagall's office and after letting the kids go in, walked in himself. He spotted Sirius being held back by Tonks. Remus felt really bad for his wife.

"How could you let this happen Moony!" Sirius shouted. "How did you let that thing near them?"

Remus rolled his eyes. He knew Sirius was worried but really. "Yes Sirius because I did it on purpose. I opened the compartment door and say hey, these are the Potter kids and might have a worse reaction to you then anyone else. Come on in." he gave his best friend a look. "Calm down and use your common sense."

Heidi glared at her godfather. "In case you forgot, Padfoot, the full moon was last night. Until the train stopped, Uncle Moony and I were sleeping. He did everything he could to protect us. Now calm down and stop struggling against Aunt Dora. She looks tired."

Sirius exhaled and nodded to Tonks, letting her know she could release him. Turned out that was a bad idea. He shot towards the kids and started looking them over. Poppy shoved him aside.

"I can do that, Mr. Black." she said, standing between the kids and their insane guardian. "Perhaps you should go down to the feast with Remus and Nymphadora."

Before Sirius could protest, Remus and Tonks, who was glaring at Poppy for the use of her first name, grabbed him by the arms and all but dragged him from the room.

McGonagall shook her head and looked at the siblings. "How you put up with him, it's amazing."

"You have no idea." the two chorused.

Poppy checked Harry then Heidi, noting their paleness and that Heidi was shaking a bit but decided they would be okay to join the feast since Remus had already given them chocolate to help with the after effects. McGonagall dismissed Harry and Heidi to stand in the hall while she spoke with Hermione. It wasn't long before Hermione came out and the three and McGonagall headed down to the Great Hall to join the feast.

"We missed the sorting." Heidi muttered before heading over to her table. She smiled at the first years, remembering her own nerves and took her seat next to Luna. "Hey, Dumbledore announce anything yet?"

Luna shook her head. "I think he was waiting until McGonagall came back with you guys." she smirked at the head table. "Sirius doesn't look happy."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "He freaked when he heard about what happened on the train."

Before Heidi could continue, Dumbledore stood and the Hall fell into silence. While the Headmaster was obviously very old, there was just something about him that commanded respect. Well from everyone who wasn't Slytherin, though Snape did appear to being paying some attention.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore smiled at everyone. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you come befuddled by our excellent feast,"

Heidi shook her head. The man was so weird.

Dumbledore took a moment to clear his throat before going on. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

The Headmaster paused and Heidi guessed he wasn't too happy about Fudge placing such dangerous things around his school. She listened as he informed them that they were stationed at every entrance to the grounds and the students were not to leave without permission.

"Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises-or even Invisibility Cloaks,"

Heidi ducked a bit as Dumbledore cast looks at her and then Harry. Alright so they'd done that a few times, no need to point it out.

"Oh a happier note," Dumbledore continued. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year," his eyes twinkled. "though I must say neither face is new."

Heidi smiled and knew Harry was too. They hadn't told anyone that Remus was taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They'd told them that he was on the train at Sirius's request to keep an eye on the kids.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,"

Heidi stood and clapped hard for her uncle, who blushed a bit as Harry and their friends joined in. The other students, who'd seen Remus around the school, clapped as well, though not nearly as hard as Heidi and Harry.

Once the clapping died down and Luna forced Heidi back into her seat, Dumbledore continued once more.

"As to our second new appointment, well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last term in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other then Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

There was a stunned silence before, once again, Heidi, Harry and their friends led the thunderous applause for Hagrid, who was staring at his hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," Dumbledore concluded. "let the feast begin!"

As the plates and goblets filled, Luna turned to Heidi. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Heidi laughed. "Uncle Moony wanted to keep it a secret. He doesn't like attention so Harry and I promised we wouldn't say anything." she shot a grin towards the head table. "We didn't promise we wouldn't embarrass him when Dumbledore announced it."

Remus was still red in the face and sending slightly annoyed but thankful looks at his niece and nephew.

Fred and George's awed voices broke through the noise of the Hall.

"WE HAVE TWO MARAUDERS TEACHING US!"

Luna and Heidi looked at each other before collapsing against each other in laughter. Harry and the other followed suit as Sirius and Remus exchanged nervous glances. This was going to be an interesting year.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> *laughs* If anyone can add humor where it's needed, it's Fred and George. Alright kids, there it is, your Heidi happiness before the final movie. By the time I post the next chapter I suspect we'll all have seen it so here's hoping I come up with something light and happy for us. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Enjoy the movie, everyone!
> 
> End Transmission


	5. Chpt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Heidi get their new body guards, Moody ruins Heidi's fun and Hagrid is in trouble. With Sirius. Oh, and apparently the Grim is going to kill Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next Heidi chapter. This one's gonna be mostly humor. At least that's what I'm aiming for. We all know how often my aim actually hits. So, we've got Heidi almost hexing Draco, Moody introducing Heidi to her new best friend, the Grim and a surprise for Heidi during Sirius's class that has the old Marauder freaking out. *nods* That'll be the funniest part. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi fought with her uniform tie as she made her way down to breakfast. She'd woken up annoyingly early and after drawing in the common room for almost an hour, decided to beat the rush and head to the Great Hall.

Finally getting her tie right, Heidi entered the Hall and was greeted by the sight of Draco entertaining some of his fellow Slytherins by acting out how he thought Heidi and Harry had reacted to the dementors on the train the night before.

Growling low in her throat, Heidi reached into her robes for her wand.

"I wouldn't do that, lass."

Heidi closed her eyes in annoyance and turned to face Moody. "Why not? I've done it twice before."

Moody's magic eye swirled at her. "So I heard. You'll behave this year if ya know what's good for ya."

Heidi smirked and went to say something when she caught sight of a man behind Moody. Standing just shy of Remus's height, Lawrence Savage wasn't the nicest looking guy. He always had a scowl on his face and he tended to snap, more then Moody. He had short dark brown hair and gray eyes. And for some reason that Heidi could never figure out, he always wore a muggle business suit under his Auror robes. Tonks said it was because he was muggleborn and his parents were unsure about all things magic so it was for when he went to visit them. Heidi just figured he was weird.

"Heidi, I'm sure you remember Auror Savage." Moody said, motioning to the man.

Heidi nodded. "Sure do. Good to see you again."

Savage returned the nod. "You as well, Miss Potter."

Heidi held back a sigh of annoyance. "Look, Savage, if we're going to make it through this without me blowing up, you're gonna have to call me Heidi. Only the Minister has gotten away with calling me Miss Potter and that's because Aunt Dora and Captain Happy here," she motioned to Moody, who scowled at her. "won't let me correct him."

Savage smiled, shocking Heidi. "You've got yourself a deal, Heidi."

Heidi looked at Moody. "Why can't you agree that easily?"

Moody narrowed both eyes at her. "Because I've known ye since you were born."

Heidi grinned as Moody walked away, leaving her with Savage.

"So," Heidi said. "do you have to follow me everywhere or am I allowed to eat without a shadow?"

"Sorry Heidi," Savage said. "but I've been ordered not to leave you until the end of the day when I return you to your common room."

Heidi sighed. "Alright, let's go."

The two entered the Great Hall but didn't get very far.

"Who's that, baby Potter?" Draco asked. "A new body guard?"

Heidi turned to him. "Yeah, he's here to make sure I don't hex your sorry arse. Keep pushing though, I wanna see if I can get away with hitting you."

Savage prodded Heidi in the back. "Keep going Heidi."

Heidi looked up at Savage as they moved through the Hall. "Keep doing that and we'll end up having a problem."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi frowned as she watched Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Harry and his very own body guard, Auror Arnold Williamson, walk into the Hall at lunch. Heidi knew why Harry looked annoyed, for the same reason she did. But she didn't get what was wrong with the others.

"Morning classes not go well?" She asked as they joined her at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Trelawney saw the Grim in Harry's tea leaves." Seamus said as he plopped down beside Heidi.

Heidi cocked a brow as she put her juice down. "Kinda makes sense she would see that."

Hermione frowned. "Why?"

Heidi waved up at the teacher's table. "Sirius's animagus for looks a lot like the Grim, don't ya think?"

Harry nodded. "Heidi's right. So," he looked at Ron. "you can all stop looking like I'm going to drop dead any minute."

"I'm sorry but she looked so sure!" Ron defended himself.

Heidi went to open her mouth but Luna kicked her under the table. Heidi sighed. Fine, she'd let that one go. Lord knows her shadow would probably ruin it anyway.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi nibbled on the end of her quill as she flipped through her text book in History of Magic, Sirius's class. He had them all working on a small review essay to see what they remembered from the term before. Taking a tiny break, Heidi glanced at the window and her eyes nearly fell out.

"Um, Padfo-I mean, Professor Black," Heidi said lamely.

Sirius frowned as he walked over to Heidi. "What is it, Heidi?"

All Heidi did was point out the window. The class and Sirius turned to see Harry riding around outside on the back of a hippogriff.

"That's so cool!" Ginny and Luna chorused just before-

**"I AM GOING TO KILL HAGRID!"**

Apparently Sirius didn't think it was that cool.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> See? Not the humor I was aiming for. The end, oh yeah. The rest, well it wrote how it wanted to be written. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	6. Chpt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember those bodyguards the kids got? Yeah, Heidi's makes sure they don't stick around for very long. And once again Heidi has detention with Snape. Yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids with the next Heidi chapter. We've got some fun going on here in this one. Remus's first lesson, Heidi trying to hex Draco, though that's not really new and we also have Heidi getting mouthy with Snape, earning herself a detention and then a sort of truce is made between the two, like during Harry's first year, during said detention. It'll be interesting. So, have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"That stupid, arrogant git!" Heidi growled as she fought against Seamus and Luna. "Hagrid is going to be in serious trouble thanks to him! Why are you people holding me back?"

Seamus sighed. "Maybe because with how angry you are, you're more likely to kill him then hex him."

"Exactly!" Heidi all but shouted. "Let me rid the world that that arse once and for all. Save us all a lot of trouble in the end."

"There you are,"

Heidi relaxed a bit in Seamus and Luna's hold. "Great, Mr. Buzz Kill." she turned to face Savage. "I thought you had a meeting with Moody."

Savage crossed his arms. "And I thought you were in the library studying."

Heidi relaxed enough where Luna let her go but Seamus kept an arm around her, just to be safe. "I was until my friends informed me that Draco may have just screwed Hagrid out of his new teaching job. You may not know the big guy but he's family to me and it kinda ticked me off."

Savage gave Heidi a look. "Is this temper from your parents or too much time around the werewolf?"

Seamus and Luna looked confused as Heidi's face turned to stone.

"You wanna get out of my face, now Savage." Heidi said.

"I'm your bodyguard, Heidi." Savage said. "I'm not going anywhere."

Heidi leveled him with a glare Snape would have been proud of. "The only thing you are is reassigned as soon as I have a word with Moody. Now get away from me."

"You won't tell Mad-Eye anything," Savage said, taking a step towards Heidi.

Seamus and Luna immediately stepped between the two.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you," Seamus said.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, approaching the group.

Heidi was shaking as she turned to her godfather. "Either remove him as my bodyguard or I hex him."

Sirius frowned. "Explain, please."

Luna cleared her throat. "Auror Savage just asked Heidi if her temper was from her parents or," she paused.

"Or what, Luna?" Sirius asked.

"Or too much time around the werewolf." Heidi ground out.

Sirius narrowed his eyes on the Auror. "With me, Savage, now."

As Sirius led Savage away, Seamus and Luna turned to Heidi.

"What was he talking about, Heidi?" Luna asked.

Heidi tried to pull her temper in. "It's nothing,"

"It didn't sound like nothing," Seamus said.

Heidi exhaled and shut her eyes. "Trust me, if was nothing." she picked up her bag. "I've got class."

Before Luna or Seamus could stop her, Heidi took off down the hall.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

By the time Heidi got to Potions class, she'd heard about the special treatment that Snape had been giving Draco do to his 'injury' and it didn't help her black mood one bit.

"Miss Potter," Snape walked over to her. "are you paying attention?"

Heidi glanced up from her notes. "The words on the parchment say I am."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her. "There is no need for that tone, Miss Potter."

Heidi now gave him her full attention. "There's no need for a lot of things, Professor. But they still happen. Tell me, if another Slytherin had been hurt while not paying attention in Hagrid's class, would they also have gotten special treatment or was that just for Draco?"

"As you were in neither class, Miss Potter," Snape said. "I think it is safe to say you have no idea what you're talking about. However, I do believe a detention may help with any further out bursts."

Heidi snorted as she went back to her notes but didn't say anything further. She knew she'd be in trouble for one detention. No need to add more on top of it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius scrubbed his hands over his face as Heidi stood in front of him just outside the Great Hall. Where was Remus when he needed him? Oh that's right, slowly becoming the favorite teacher. Not that Sirius begrudged him that but really, no one else knew how to deal with Heidi.

"Okay Bug, you're off the hook this time," he said. "I know what Savage said set you off and it would be ridiculous to think that you'd be over it in no time. You still have to serve your detention, I can't go against another teacher but you will not receive any punishment from us."

Heidi crossed her arms. "Tell me something was done about Savage. That comment was not only crude but completely uncalled for."

Sirius settled his hands on Heidi's shoulders. "Mad-Eye and I both had a few words with Savage about that and Mad-Eye has placed him on desk duty for the foreseeable future. Even if he doesn't learn to watch his mouth completely, he'll at least have learned to watch it around you."

"That's it?" Heidi asked. "All he got was desk duty? Padfo-" she stopped as she saw Remus coming down the hall. "Never mind."

Sirius saw Remus as well. "This stays between us, promise."

Heidi nodded. "How are we going to explain my lack of body guard?"

Sirius shrugged. "The Minister didn't think it was a good idea to begin with so I'll remove Harry's as well and I'll just make sure Kingsley, Moody and Dora are close to you two at all times."

Heidi nodded again and plastered on a smile as Remus reached them. "Hey Uncle Moony,"

Remus looked between the two before focusing on Heidi. "You'll tell me later?"

Heidi sighed. Damn that man. "I'll tell you later."

"I hear classes went well today." Sirius said, smirking. He should have known Remus would be able to tell something was wrong with one look at Heidi.

Remus nodded. "They did." he smirked. "Of course the twins tried their hardest to cause trouble."

Heidi laughed. "Of course they did. Wouldn't be a true start to the term if they didn't."

The three watched Snape go gliding into the Great Hall, a glare aimed at Remus.

"Well I guess we know one person who's not happy about kids liking you," Sirius said to Remus.

Remus nodded. "It would appear so."

Heidi crossed her arms. "Great and I get to serve detention with him."

Remus looked at her. "Excuse me?"

Heidi dropped her head. Crap.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi made her way down the stairs to the dungeons and Snape's classroom. She was running a few minutes late which she knew she'd hear about from Snape but she felt explaining things to Remus about Savage was more important then a detention for speaking her mind.

Pushing open the door to Snape's classroom, Heidi saw he had a nice long line of cauldrons for her to clean. Good thing she was used to that or she'd be more then mildly annoyed.

"You're late," Snape said without looking at her.

Heidi dropped her stuff on one of the desks. "I know but I was talking with Uncle Moony about something."

"Now that he's a professor here," Snape said. "it would be more appropriate to call him by his proper title."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "I've already had this conversation with him, just like Harry and I did with Padfoot. During class they are Professor. In the halls and else where, they are Padfoot and Uncle Moony." she took a breath. "Can we just get this over with?"

Snape finally looked at her. "I'm sorry Miss Potter, did you have somewhere to be?"

Heidi shook her head. "Nope but I'd rather not be around you when you're in such a charming mood and as I'm in a bad mood myself, I'd rather be alone."

Snape stood from his desk. "Well you should have considered that before you spoke to me in that way."

Heidi crossed her arms. "I get speaking out in class like that was stupid but before I became a student, you let me say almost anything to you without getting, well," she waved a hand at him. "like this. What changed?"

"That's exactly it," Snape said. "You spoke out in class and I couldn't not do anything. Had it been the two of us working on your uncle's potion, then I would have. But just like Black and Lupin can't give you special treatment because you're family, I can't either just because I see your mother in you."

Heidi sighed. "I know and I'm sorry." she smiled a bit. "I guess I need rules with you just like Padfoot and Uncle Moony."

Snape nodded. "It might be a good idea. But for now," he waved his hand at the line of cauldrons. "you have a detention to serve."

Heidi groaned but moved to start cleaning.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Okay, okay I know not everyone is going to be thrilled about the Snape/Heidi shift going on there but I need it there in order for future things to work. Have no fear he will continue to be a giant ass in class, sorry Katie, and the change outside class won't be too big. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	7. Chpt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sirius are morons, Ron's a git and Bellatrix tries to break in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids with the next chapter of Heidi, finally. I got caught up in the fact that Back to Love only has one chapter left until it's done. *pouts* So sad. *perks up* But for now, let's focus on Heidi. We've reached the Halloween season once again. This time around, Harry's the one depressed. Why? Cause Sirius won't let him go to Hogsmeade with the rest of his year. Who gets to deal with that aftermath? Yeah, poor Heidi. So what does she do? Hides out in Remus's office of course! Have fun!
> 
> Oh, side note. To those who want to see Heidi and Seamus together, it's only the third book, kids. They'll get there. Be patient.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Padfoot, come on! They aren't going to attack in the middle of Hogsmeade!"

"Did you not pay attention when we told you and your sister about Bellatrix? She's insane, Harry! She won't care where you are!"

Heidi stared, along with everyone else in the Hall, as Harry and Sirius shouted at each other. Clearly their talk about Harry going to Hogsmeade was not going well. And they both seemed to have forgotten they were in public.

Harry went to speak again but Sirius held his hand up.

"No Harry, you're not going and that's the last we're talking about it. Now go, you need to eat before classes."

Harry spun on his heel and stormed away from the Head table, right passed his sister and friends and out the doors.

"I'm with Harry," Ron said. "he'll be surrounded by teachers and his friends. He'd be fine."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Clearly you've heard nothing of Bellatrix Lestrange. She is ruthless, crazy and determined. Not even the entire Hogwarts staff would stop her from coming after what she wants and right now that's myself and Harry." she stood up. "So unless you want your best friend in mortal danger, I suggest you support Padfoot's decision."

Ron gave Heidi a look. "Well maybe if you hadn't whined about your guard, he'd still have his and he could go."

Heidi narrowed her eyes at Ron as Seamus clamped a hand down on her arm. Before she could open her mouth, Seamus dragged her out of the Hall while Luna grabbed their bags.

"For the record, Ron," Luna said. "their guards were taken away because of what Savage did, not what Heidi did. Seamus and I were there, you weren't."

Hermione and Ginny followed Luna, leaving Ron at the table by himself.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Halloween rolled around a week later, Heidi fell into her normal low mood and had spent the night before curled up with Remus and Tonks while, for the first time, Harry stayed in his dorms and Sirius paced the common room of the Marauder's Quarters. They still weren't talking to each other after Sirius putting his foot down about Hogsmeade.

Poking at her food during breakfast, Heidi listened to the older kids talk about the trip that day to Hogsmeade. It was the first of the term and would be followed by the normal Halloween feast at the end of the day.

"I'll bring you something back,"

Heidi looked up from her food and smiled at Seamus. "You don't have to do that."

Seamus returned the smile. "I know but I also know Halloween's tough for you and thought you might like something nice. So, got a favorite?"

Heidi shook her head with a laugh. "You're good with anything chocolate."

Seamus nodded. "Good, now," he poked her in the side, making her jump. "eat something."

Heidi huffed but made a show of shoveling some eggs into her mouth, making Seamus laugh as he started on his own food.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"It's not fair,"

Heidi shut her sketch book and gave her brother a look. "Will you please stop saying that? You know Padfoot made the right call. Stop acting so childish."

Before Harry could comment further then a glare, Heidi left the Owlery and headed for Remus's office. There was only so many times she could hear her brother whine and she'd passed that limit almost an hour before.

"Heidi,"

Heidi saw Remus walking towards her. "Oh good, sanity."

Remus looked amused. "If I'm sanity, clearly you've been spending too much time with Sirius."

Heidi huffed. "I'm not spending any time with Padfoot or Harry if I can help it."

Remus winced as they moved towards his office. "I take it they're still not speaking."

Heidi flopped down in one of the office chairs. "Of course not. They're too bloody stubborn to apologize for losing their tempers. Even if Harry knows Padfoot's right and Padfoot understands why Harry's upset." Heidi got distracted by large tank of water in the corner. "Uncle Moony, what is that?"

Remus looked at it from where he was making tea. "That is a grindylow. A water demon. It's for your brother's class's next lesson."

Heidi watched the grindylow bare its green teeth before burying itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.

"Okay," Heidi drew the word out. "and all you've got us doing is practicing stunning charms."

Remus gave Heidi a look as he handed her a cup of tea. "Given the trouble you and Harry get into, stunning spells are the best thing for you."

Heidi, instead of commenting, became very focused on her tea. Remus noticed a focused frown fall over Heidi's face and couldn't help but ask;

"What are you think about, bug?"

Heidi played with the string of her tea bag. "Why didn't you let Harry face the boggart?"

Remus sighed as he sat back in his chair. He'd figured this would come up. "I thought it would have been obvious to your brother." Heidi gave him a look that said clearly it wasn't. "Well, I assumed it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort. As you can imagine, having one of the most feared wizards of all time appearing in the class would have been bad. I imagine people would have panicked."

Heidi nodded and moved to the window.

"Greyback," she suddenly said.

Remus frowned. "What?"

Heidi faced him. "You were going to ask what my boggart would be. Fenrir Greyback."

Remus leaned on his desk. "Why would Greyback be what you fear the most?"

"Because he terrifies me." Heidi said. "He attacks children for fun, turns people without blinking an eye. He puts you through Hell every month just because of one moment when you were a child because he didn't like what your father said." she ran a hand through her hair. "And it scares me that he could very easily come after any one of us just to torture you further. I know it's ridiculous but you taught me that fear isn't rational."

Remus tried to shove his guilt down. He didn't know where it came from but didn't think it was needed in that moment.

"You're right," he said. "fear isn't rational. But Ladybug, Greyback is the last thing you need to fear. He can't get to you without getting through Padfoot, Aunt Dora and myself and there is no way we'd let him near you. He will never hurt you."

Heidi nodded. "I know that, really I do. It's just," she shrugged. "ever since we ran into him at Diagon Alley when I was eight, he's been the one thing I fear over everything else."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Normally Heidi would have been bothered by her fellow Ravenclaws talking about their great time in Hogsmeade, even if she wasn't old enough to go, but for once it didn't bother her. And that had everything to do with the large bag of chocolate candies that Seamus had brought back for her. Honestly she could have kissed him when she saw it. Instead she settled for squealing and hugging him.

"Miss Clearwater!"

The common room fell silent as Flitwick's normally gentle voice boomed through the room.

Penelope Clearwater pushed through the crowd and over to the tiny Charms teacher. They talked in hushed voices for a moment before Flitwick left and Penelope faced them.

"I want everyone to go up to their dorms, get your pajamas and meet me back here." she said. "You have five minutes."

Worried by the tone of Penelope's voice, who was normally pretty easy going, Heidi stood fast with everyone else and headed for the stairs. It didn't take long for Heidi to grab her sleeping robes and her wolf, which she tucked into her clothes, and glue herself to Luna's side as they waited for further instructions.

Once everyone was back, Penelope spoke again.

"There was a break in tonight." she said. "Bellatrix Lestrange tried to access Gryffindor Tower. It's not clear if she's still in the castle so to be safe, all students are sleeping in the Great Hall tonight."

Luna felt Heidi shaking slightly at the mention of Bellatrix's name and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"We'll stay close to Harry and Seamus once we get down there." Luna whispered, knowing Heidi's brother and friend would help her.

Heidi smiled some. "Thanks Luna."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The Great Hall was silent as the teachers moved throughout the students. Tonks, Kingsley and Moody were stationed outside the doors, just to be safe. Heidi laid with Harry on her right, Seamus on her left and Luna at her feet. Hermione and Ginny laid on either side of Luna with the twins on their free sides. None of them were risking anything happening. Heidi stared at the ceiling, seeing the moon that was reflected from outside. It wasn't full but it would be. Heidi sighed and rolled over. She was too nervous to sleep. But, she shut her eyes, she knew she was safe and she hoped that thought would allow her mind to rest.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So I know this is really late and I apologize for that. I decided to focus on finishing Back to Love, as I said in the opening AN. It's all finished now so I'm back to focusing on Heidi. This chapter wasn't easy for anyone and sadly things aren't going to get much better from here. I hate reaching that point in each book. But it has to happen so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	8. Chpt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape is a git, dementors really suck and Harry and Sirius talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids. Alright, we all know there's been a shift in Snape and Heidi's relationship. Well, he's about to get an earful. Heidi hears about his lesson on werewolves and his assignment for the class and needless to say, she's pissed. Also we'll see the Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff game and Harry falling from his broom...again. He does that a lot. Alright, have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Why was he pushing so hard for us to learn this?"

Heidi frowned as Harry and the others joined her, Ginny and Luna in the Gryffindor common room.

"Who's pushing for what?" she asked.

Seamus sat beside Heidi. "Snape was covering for Remus today and he was pushing hard for us to learn about werewolves."

Heidi stared at her brother. "What?"

Harry nodded and before anyone could comment, Heidi was out of her seat and out of the room.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it guys. Let's just work on this essay." he knew, given Heidi's different relationship with Snape that the Potions master was in for it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are you kidding me?" Heidi all but shouted, slamming into the Potions classroom. "You have that big a grudge against Uncle Moony and Padfoot that you're seriously going to risk his job by laying it all out for his students to figure out he's a werewolf?"

Snape glared at her. "Miss Potter-"

"Oh no, it is not Miss Potter right now," Heidi spat. "classes are over for the day and it's just you and I here. Why are you trying to ruin this for Uncle Moony?"

Snape didn't give her an inch. "I am merely trying to inform the students of what I believe they should know."

Heidi wasn't sure she could get any more angry but it turned out she was wrong. "What they should know? What good would it possibly do anyone for everyone to know Uncle Moony is a werewolf? His students would be afraid of him and you know damn well he's never hurt anyone and never bloody will!" she pointed at him. "You may see my mother in me but right now all I'm seeing is someone who is doing something far worse then anything my father ever did to you in school."

Before Snape could respond, Heidi left the classroom, slamming the door as she went.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Watching Heidi silently fume as they made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, Seamus, Ginny and Luna exchanged a grin and a look as they saw a giant puddle formed by the rain. With a nod they ran ahead of Heidi, who didn't even notice. Waiting calmly by the edges of the puddle, the three waited for Heidi to step into it before jumping hard into the collected water, drenching Heidi.

Heidi stood motionless as the water dripped off her robes and face. She stared at her three best friends that were grinning at her.

A slow grin crossed the Marauder heir's face that had her friends now exchanging concerned looks.

"Is there a reason you three just drenched Heidi?"

Heidi's grin grew as Seamus, Ginny and Luna turned to find Sirius standing behind them, mirroring Heidi's grin.

"We, um, were trying to cheer her up!"

"Well she was pouting and we wanted to help!"

"She was sulking and we were trying to make her smile!"

Heidi blinked as the three spoke at once. From the look on Sirius's face, he had no idea what they said either.

Sirius looked at Heidi. "How about you and I walk down together and you can explain why they felt the need to bathe you in rain water?"

Heidi nodded. "Good idea." she turned to her friends. "Thanks but I do need to talk with Padfoot."

The three nodded and headed down the the pitch with Sirius and Heidi a good ways behind.

"I found out about Snape's assignment while he was covering for Remus." Heidi said. "He wants two rolls of parchment on how to identify and  _kill_  a werewolf."

Sirius clenched a fist. "Harry told me. I'm guessing you had a word or two for Severus."

Heidi shifted her wet robes a bit. "You could say that. I just," she sighed. "I got so mad when I heard about what he did that I went to his classroom and kind of," she bit her lip.

"Lost your temper?" Sirius guessed.

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, which under any other circumstances would be really stupid cause really, who yells at a teacher? But he told me to be honest with him no matter what and, well I was."

Sirius hugged Heidi around the shoulders. "Ladybug, I'll be honest with you. Severus screwed up and I think while he knew that already, he needed to be told and I can't think of a better person then you."

Heidi looked up at him. "Really?"

Sirius nodded. "You've got a brutal honesty to you that you got straight from your mother and that is exactly what pushed you to confront Severus. And that's why he needed to hear it from you." he squeezed her a bit. "Now come on, cheer up or I'll let your friends splash you again."

Heidi laughed. "Oh thanks Padfoot!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

By the time the match started it was down pouring again and seeing the field from the stands was almost impossible. Heidi was squinting while wiping at her eyes, trying to keep sight of Harry but he seemed to be catching site of the Snitch over and over again, moving all over the field faster then Sirius confronted with a feather duster and it was getting on Heidi's nerves.

Giving the loud pounding of the rain, Seamus had given up on trying to talk to Heidi and was holding her hand instead, squeezing it every time she flinched or lightning struck.

After Dean pointed out Harry and the Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory, zooming off after Snitch, Heidi bit her lip and waited for the two to come back into view. Before they could, Heidi felt a sickening familiar sensation flood her as dozens of cloaked figures started floating around the Quidditch pitch. Feeling her head get weak and her knees give, Heidi held tightly to Seamus as the world black and the faint screaming filled her mind again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Come on Bug, you can't keep doing this to us. Open your eyes."

Heidi groaned and swatted at the hand that pressed against her forehead.

"Keep that up Miss Potter and you'll be staying here over night."

Heidi cracked an eye open and saw Tonks and Pomfrey standing over her. "Sorry Madam Pomfrey." she took the chocolate Tonks handed her. "I'm guessing the dementors came inside the grounds."

Tonks nodded and took a seat on the side of Heidi's bed while Pomfrey moved over to shoo the Gryffindor Quidditch team out, leaving Ron and Hermione around Harry's bed.

"They did and Dumbledore got furious." Tonks said. "But the Minister still refuses to remove them."

Heidi bit into her chocolate. "Of course he does."

Tonks brushed Heidi's hair back. "Pomfrey gave me the okay to move you to our quarters so I can go back on patrol. Remus is gonna watch you until you're feeling normal again."

Heidi nodded and struggled to sit up. "God, I really hate those dementors."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus listened to Heidi explain Snape's assignment for the third years. "Well we knew he wasn't going to take this quietly. He was furious when Sirius got his job but had nothing to hold over him. Sadly the same cannot be said for me."

Heidi leaned back against the couch. "I know but why can't he get over it? I know you and Dad and Padfoot weren't nice to him but it was years ago."

"Some things are hard to let go of, Ladybug." Remus said. "I can understand why it's hard for Severus." he noticed Heidi rubbing her arms. "What's wrong?"

Heidi shrugged a bit. "I can't seem to get warm. Happened the last time, on the train."

Remus pointed his wand at the fire place to start a fire and wrapped a blanket around Heidi. "It's one of the after effect of the dementors. It should fade soon."

Heidi held the blanket close. "I hate this. Why can't we have just one normal year?"

Remus smiled a bit sadly. "I'm afraid because you and Harry aren't exactly normal yourselves, Bug. But don't worry, you're not alone."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Harry rolled over and saw Sirius sitting beside his bed. "Padfoot?"

Sirius smiled. "Hey pup, I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were recovering alright."

Harry sat up some. "I'm alright." he stared off before looking at Sirius. "I'm sorry for fighting you on going to Hogsmeade."

"Don't worry Harry, I understand." Sirius said. "I want to make this year as normal as possible for you but there's only so many things I can do."

"I know, Padfoot." Harry said. He smiled. "Just promise once they're caught you'll lay off some."

Sirius laughed. "Deal."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Kay, any time my writing wants to stop being so annoying, I'd be grateful. Sorry for the roughness of this kids. Heidi's not working with me and now Harry wants to be difficult too. Damn Potter kids. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	9. Chpt 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chance for Heidi and Ron to butt heads and Harry to lie to his sister. But, I mean, who hasn't lied to their siblings before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids with the next Heidi chapter. Okay so we saw a blow up between Snape and Heidi and we'll see a bit of the back lash from that in this chapter along with the kids finally telling their guardians what they hear when they're around the dementors. Also, their friends start questioning Remus's ill looking appearance and what exactly it was that kept him from teaching. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Bug, can I ask you something?"

Heidi looked at Remus as she sat in front of his desk after classes, working while he graded. "Sure Uncle Moony, what is it?"

Remus set his quill down. "After the first dementor attack on the train, you asked who screamed when you came to. Why?"

Heidi dropped her eyes to her desk and fiddled with her own quill.

"Because she probably heard the same thing I did,"

The two turned to see Harry walking in.

"What did you hear?" Remus asked.

Harry stood at Heidi's side and put a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Mum and Voldemort. The night they died."

Remus frowned. "Why didn't you say anything before I asked?"

Heidi laughed a bit, even if was bitter. "No offense Uncle Moony but it isn't exactly something we want to remember. I don't know about Harry but I try my hardest to forget it after it happens."

"How do we stop it, Uncle Moony?" Harry asked. "I mean, the others aren't effected like we are,"

Remus stood up. "I want you two to listen to me very carefully. I know what you're both thinking and you're not weak. While it may not look it, the others are effected by the Dementors. You two are effected more because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine."

"How do we make it stop?" Heidi repeated Harry's question.

Remus leaned against the front of his desk. "There are a few ways. Let me talk it over with Sirius and Dora and we'll see. Don't worry, you're not alone."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius paled while Tonks gasped.

"They remember that much?" Tonks asked in a soft voice. "Heidi was just a baby, only a couple months old. How?"

Remus shook his head. "I honestly don't know. After the mirror Harry's first year, I was hoping it was just her imagination creating the nightmares but now," he sighed. "we have to do something."

"Is there anything we can do?" Sirius asked.

Remus scrubbed a hand over his mouth. "There is one thing but it will be extremely hard for both of them."

"The Patronus Charm," Tonks cleared her throat. "It's very advanced,"

Sirius sat forward. "Is that the only way to fight off the dementors?"

Remus nodded. "For a witch and wizard their ages? Yes. But it'll take a lot of work." he looked at his wife and best friend. "If we're all agreed, I'll get started on training them at the beginning of the next term."

Sirius and Tonks exchanged a look and nod.

"It's their best hope at never having to hear their mother die again," Sirius said, his voice cracking a bit. "do it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"It doesn't make any sense," Ron said. "if he's well enough to come back to work then why does he still look sick?"

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Are you saying you look one hundred percent right after getting over being sick?" Ron didn't respond. "Exactly. He is better, now just back off."

Ron glared at her. "You don't have to talk to me that way."

Heidi returned the look. "Why not? It seems to be the only tone you understand. You certainly use it enough with Hermione."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Ron shot back.

Heidi gave him an exasperated look. "No, of course not. It's not like I've witnessed it over and over again."

Harry sighed. "Heidi,"

Heidi grabbed her things. "Fine, you deal with him."

With Ginny and Luna following her, Heidi left the library.

"Heidi," Ginny said carefully. "I hate to say it, but Ron might be right. Remus doesn't look well enough to be back to work."

Heidi sighed. It was times like this where she really wished she could tell her friends Remus's secret. "Don't worry, Gin. This is something Uncle Moony has been suffering from for a long time. He's okay."

"What is it he has?" Luna asked.

Heidi bit her lip. Crap, she'd backed herself into a corner. "I'm not really sure. I've never asked and he's never explained it."

"I thought you two told each other everything." Ginny pointed out.

Heidi shrugged. "Even the closest of families have their secrets."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stared at the parchment Harry was holding. The Maraduder's Map "I thought Peter lost it their seventh year."

Harry nodded. "He did. Fred and George found it in Filtch's office. There's a passage that leads right to Honeyduke's."

Heidi gave her brother a look. "Harry, there's a reason Padfoot said no to going there this term."

Harry sighed. "Heidi, I won't be there very long and I'll be with Ron and Hermione. I'll be fine."

"Three third years stand no chance if Bellatrix decides to show up, Harry." Heidi said. "You know that. Promise me you won't go." Harry looked away. "Harry, promise me or I tell Uncle Moony about the map."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't go." he gave his sister a look. "You know, just once you could let me go against the rules."

Heidi gave him a droll stare. "I'm not even going to point out all the times I let you break the rules in the past two years."

She turned and left, not realizing her brother had no intention of keeping his promise.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> All I can say for the end of that is, siblings. I'm having issues with mine right now so I figured Heidi could have some of her own. Not to mention her continuing to butt heads with Ron. But that'll go on until the very end. If I remember correctly, next up is Christmas, that should be fun. Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	10. Chpt 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry used the map. Guess who is very unhappy with him. Yeah...siblings. Ron opens his mouth when he shouldn't and there's a blow out between him and Heidi. Then we have Christmas and Heidi has some news for her brother and godfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids with the next Heidi chapter. We've hit the holiday seasons once again. We've got some fun coming our way. A fight between Heidi and Ron, a big one, trouble with Hagrid and Buckbeak and the Firebolt, still given by Sirius but as he's...well not the crazy on the loose, Hermione won't be going to McGonagall! Alright, have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I still can't believe you got out and back without anyone knowing! That map is the best!"

Heidi froze as she heard Ron's words to Harry. "You used it? Harry!"

Harry gave Ron a look. "Thanks for that." he faced his sister. "Look, it was a one time thing. I won't do it again."

Heidi glared at him. "Oh like I'm supposed to believe your word now. You're lucky I'm not ratting you out."

Ron frowned. "You're not?"

Heidi gave him a look. "No because your brothers would get in trouble and they," she gave her brother a look. "didn't do anything wrong."

"Thank you, Ladybug," Harry smiled.

Heidi shook her head. "I'm not doing it for you. Fred and George don't deserve to be in trouble because you're an idiot." she decided to change the subject before she got angry again. "Did you notice that Malfoy seems to be all smiles when Bellatrix and Wormtail are brought up?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah but that doesn't really surprise me. I mean, his dad was right in Voldemort's inner circle-"

"Say You-Know-Who, will you?" Ron threw in angrily.

Heidi turned her gaze to the red head. "For the love of Merlin, Ron. It's a name. Just because it happens to be the name of a dark wizard doesn't mean it's any different then yours or mine."

Ron glared at her. "It's very different. People don't fear our names."

Heidi shot the glare back. "He was one man! Sure, he had a ton of followers but fearing Voldemort's name only gave him more power! He is just a powerful wizard who happened to bend people to his will. Dumbledore's powerful but no one fears him!"

"Dumbledore didn't kill people!" Ron shouted back.

Heidi stood nose to nose with Ron. "Do not fool yourself into thinking that Albus Dumbledore never killed anyone. The war was not sunshine and roses, Ron. It was dark and deadly and people on both sides killed. I'll repeat Hermione from last year. Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. By fearing to say Voldemort, you're already helping him regain power. So get over it unless you'd like to see a second war!"

Before Harry could stop her, Heidi was out of the room and Ron was red with anger. Well, that could have gone better.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Heidi,"

Heidi turned and smiled at Hermione. "Hey," she saw the frown on her friend's face and mirrored it. "What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed. "Hagrid got a letter from the school governors. They're upholding Malfoy's complaint about Buckbeak and are going to take it up with the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."

Heidi winced. "Oh poor Hagrid and Buckbeak."

Hermione nodded. "That's not all. Until then, they want Buckbeak to be tethered and isolated."

"But he can't be left alone!" Heidi defended the creature. "He needs to be around others of his kind and Hagrid!" she watched Hermione shake her head. "There's got to be something we can do."

"There is," Hermione said. "we can build a strong defense for Buckbeak, show the Committee how good a hippogriff he is. Want to help?"

Heidi nodded. "Of course. I won't let Malfoy being a git and his son being a prat get an innocent animal killed."

Hermione smiled. "Alright, let's go."

Linking arms, the two headed for the library to start their research, both hoping they could help Hagrid and Buckbeak win in the hearing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Christmas morning found Heidi and Remus in the common room of the Marauder's quarters. The full moon had been the night before and instead of going to the Shrieking Shack, they decided to stay in the castle. It was relatively empty and there were silencing charms on the walls so Remus was confident that no one would hear his screams and howls.

Because of the full moon, Christmas morning was just going to be the family. That and Heidi and Ron still weren't speaking to each other.

Heidi rubbed her eyes and sat up. She frowned as she saw she was on the couch while Remus, who was dressed in his pajamas, was curled up in front of the fire place.

"I figured you'd be more comfortable up there and I knew he'd want to be dressed before everyone woke up."

Heidi jumped and turned to see Sirius already sitting in front of the tree. Her godfather really was just a big kid in adult wizard's robes.

Sirius moved to sit beside Heidi. "Wanna tell me why you're not talking to Ron?"

Heidi huffed and rolled her eyes. "We got into a fight about Voldemort. A rather large one but I'm right and he's just a coward."

Sirius sighed. "Heidi, you know-"

"That not everyone feels the same way we do about Voldemort." Heidi finished. "I know. It's just, Ron and I have never gotten on very well, at least not for very long, and I guess that was the last straw."

Sirius could understand that. The youngest Weasley brother did have a way about him that could rub people wrong and it appeared that was exactly what happened with Heidi. And once you got on her bad side, it was very hard to change that. So, instead of pressing the subject and how it was important for her to at least play nice with her brother's best friend, Sirius patted Heidi's leg and stood.

"You wake Moony and I'll get Dora and Harry."

Heidi smiled. "No rude awakening for Uncle Moony this year?"

Sirius shook his head with a laugh. "With the full moon just last night? He'd hex my head off."

Heidi laughed as Sirius headed for Harry's room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Padfoot! This is amazing!"

Sirius braced himself as his thirteen year old godson tackled him in a bone crushing hug. "I guess you like it then,"

Remus laughed. "I think that's an understatement, Pad."

The adults had talked about it and decided Sirius would be the one to get Harry a new broom for Christmas. And Sirius being who he was, went with the best and most expensive broom out there. The Firebolt.

Heidi poked the broom, which was hovering on its own in midair. "I hate flying."

Tonks and Remus snorted as Sirius and Harry froze and stared at Heidi.

"You what?" they asked slowly.

Heidi cocked a brow. "I hate flying. Especially on brooms." she shuddered. "I do not feel like falling to my death cause of a wrong turn or gust of wind."

"Sirius," Harry grabbed his godfather's arm.

Sirius patted Harry's arm. "I know, Pup. I know." he blinked at Heidi. "How can you hate flying? Half of you comes from a Quidditch player! You're brother is a Quidditch player! I was a Quidditch player! Dora was a Quidditch player!"

Heidi pointed at Remus. "So I take after Mum and Uncle Moony. Why is that so weird?"

Sirius and Harry collapsed against each other, both appearing faint.

Heidi looked at her aunt and uncle. "I think I broke them."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Alright, with all the seriousness of the chapter, I had to end it on a funny note. And Heidi not liking flying did it! I swear, that entire thing wrote itself. The fight, that was all me and I had way too much fun writing it. *grins* I'm weird. Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	11. Chpt 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has figured out Remus's secret, but how will she react? And it's time to learn the Patronus Charm. But can Heidi do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids with the next Heidi chapter. We've got a serious chapter ahead of us. One it's the beginning of Harry and Heidi's lessons with Remus to defend themselves against the dementors and two, Hermione confronts Heidi about one of her most closely guarded secrets. Have...eh, have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi looked through her bag as she made her way to Charms. She let out a low growl. If she couldn't find her homework, she'd have to go back to her dorm, look for it there and then she'd be late for class. And being in Flitwick's house was not going to save her from a detention as he didn't take kindly to people showing up late.

Finally finding the homework stuck between her potions book and library book on old folk remedies for cuts and other wounds, Heidi looked up to see where she was going only to be yanked into a side hall.

Spinning to yell at whoever did it, Heidi's words died in her throat as she came face to face with a very serious looking Hermione. Crap.

"We need to talk." Hermione said.

Heidi adjusted her bag strap. "About what?"

"Remus,"

Heidi swallowed nervously. Well shit. "What about him?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "He was sick again over the holidays."

Heidi nodded slowly. "Not exactly a secret, Hermione. Dumbledore told everyone at the Christmas feast."

Hermione huffed slightly. "I know why he was sick."

Heidi was pretty sure she'd just broken out in a cold sweat. This was not good. "Yeah? Why then?"

"He's a werewolf," Hermione said simply. She held up her hand as Heidi went to speak. "I know it sounds crazy but I've done my research. The paper Professor Snape assigned us is what really got me thinking."

Heidi made a mental note to kill the Potions master. "Hermione," she sighed. "you're right."

Hermione blinked. "What?"

Heidi ran a hand through her hair, a gesture Remus says she got from her mother. "Uncle Moony is a werewolf. He was bitten by Fenrir Greyback when he was six years old as payback for a comment his father made."

Hermione frowned. "I thought you didn't know."

Heidi sighed again. "It's not like I could tell you guys the truth! Can you imagine what will happen if the entire school finds out? That's why Snape gave you that essay. He wants to out Uncle Moony." she exhaled slowly. "Look, I know it may be scary to think about but you have to swear you won't tell anyone. This job is everything to Uncle Moony. It would crush him to lose it because kids were afraid of him."

Hermione's face softened. "Heidi, I'm not going to tell. I respect him too much. Just because he changes once a month does not change the man he is the rest of the time."

Heidi smiled and hugged Hermione. "Thank you for saying that." she pulled back and laughed. "Merlin, you have no idea how good it feels to have someone to talk to about this other then Harry."

Hermione laughed before glancing at her watch. "Oh no, I made us both late for class."

Heidi sighed. "Well I think this is worth a detention." she winced. "But I don't think Uncle Moony will feel the same way."

Hermione frowned again. "Are you going to tell him I know?"

Heidi shook her head. "No, he'll just worry that more kids might figure it out." she adjusted her bag again. "Alright, let's get to class before we both get detention."

The two girls split and Heidi found Remus may not be worried about other kids finding out but suddenly, she was.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After each of their first Defense classes of the term, Remus informed the two he'd be giving them lessons to learn to fight the dementors. The lessons would be separate as Remus knew each was at their own skill level and would need different amounts of work.

Harry's lesson was Thursday night while Heidi's was Saturday.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Saturday rolled around, Heidi found herself feeling nervous as she followed Remus to Sirius's classroom. He'd offered it to Remus for the lessons since it was open and big enough.

"Alright," Remus said once they were inside. "I have a boggart for us to use but there's one problem."

"My boggart is Greyback, not a dementor like Harry." Heidi said. "So what good will it do us?"

Remus leaned against Sirius's desk. "How much do you fear the dementors?"

Heidi frowned as she thought about it. "It's not so much that I fear them as I fear hearing Mum die again. But if I had to say how much," she sighed. "it scares me as much as Greyback does."

Remus crossed his arms. "We may not have an issue then but this is going to be hard on you."

Heidi exhaled. "Uncle Moony, Harry and I are hearing our mother get murdered, believe me, no matter how hard it is, we'll do whatever it takes to never hear that again."

Remus gave an understanding smile. "In your mind, you must push your fear of the dementors above that of Greyback. That's the only way for the boggart to take the correct form."

"How do I do that?" Heidi asked.

"Think of all the times you were near the dementors," Remus said. "remember the fear and push that to the surface. Forget ever meeting Greyback, push it as far away as you can." Remus hated telling Heidi to remember something that scared her so much but he knew it was needed.

Heidi remembered back to the dementors and felt herself shudder as she recalled the feelings they stirred up in her.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked after a few moments of watching the deep frown on Heidi's face.

Heidi exhaled and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Remus nodded and stood straight. "Alright, the spell I'm going to try and teach you is called a Patronus Charm. You've heard Dora, Padfoot and I mention them. As well as Moody," he waited for Heidi's nod. "Very good, then you know they're a kind of positive force that the dementor feeds on instead of you. And in order to conjure one, you need to think of a happy memory. Not just any happy memory, the strongest one you can think of. Can you do that?"

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, I think so." she shut her eyes and thought over her life, as far back as she could remember. She knew Harry had been able to remember something of their parents to use but, with a sad sigh, she hadn't been old enough to hold on to anything but her mother's death. She opened her eyes and looked at Remus. "I can't remember Mum and Dad."

Remus moved to kneel in front of Heidi. "Hey, that's nothing to be sad over. You may not remember them but you know them just as well as your brother does. And parents don't always have to be the good memory. It can be anything and it won't mean you love them any less." he smiled as Heidi nodded. "Now, try again."

Heidi closed her eyes once more and tried to find a happy memory. Heidi was slightly depressed to find she didn't have an overly happy memory yet from school so she went further back. Smiling, she remembered a night from when she was about nine and she and Harry stayed up late, sitting on the stairs listening to their guardians talk about their parents. Neither child could ever remember hearing their parents mentioned with such happiness and had hugged their guardians tightly the next morning without giving them a reason why.

"I've got it," Heidi smiled.

Remus returned the smile. "Good. The incantation is this," he cleared his throat. " _Expecto patronum!_ "

Heidi muttered it to herself a few times before holding her wand out.

" _Expecto patronum!_ "

She and Remus both laughed and smiled as a small stream of silver mist shot from the end of her wand. Heidi felt a bit weird, like she used to when she was younger after using accidental magic but it quickly passed as the lesson went on.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi wasn't happy as she returned to Ravenclaw. She hadn't been able to fight off the dementor but she had been able to stay conscious, which was nice. Course, that was after passing out five times. But Remus told her, even if she could produce the patronus, a second year witch was going to have to be very powerful to fight a dementor off completely.

"Ladybug,"

Heidi turned and smiled at Harry. "Hey, you should be in bed."

Harry laughed. "I wanted to see how it went."

Heidi shrugged. "I can produce the patronus but can't fight off the dementor completely. Uncle Moony said it's normal though, since I'm so young."

Harry wrapped an arm around Heidi. "Don't worry bug, I think between the two of us, we'll be just fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Took me forever to come up with Heidi's memory. I coulda sworn I already had it written down but I couldn't find it so I had to get a new one. My manager approves so I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	12. Chpt 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings fighting, Slytherins being Slytherins and another break in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Alright, so we've reached some actual sibling fighting with Harry and Heidi. What's bringing it on? Why Quidditch of course! What else would the Potter siblings fight over? *pauses* Nevermind. So, that's going to be the main thing in this chapter and...have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I'm just saying, I'm your brother. You should support me."

Heidi rolled her eyes at Harry as they walked through the halls. "And Ravenclaw is my house. Don't you think they deserve my support too?"

"When have you ever supported them?" Ron asked with a snort.

Heidi glared at him. "Last I checked Ron, this was a conversation between Harry and I. Butt out."

"Heidi and I have gone to every Ravenclaw game since we became students, Harry," Luna said. "it's not like this would be a first time thing."

"You know Luna and I support you, Harry." Heidi said. "But for this game, we're gonna be cheering on our house. I'm sorry."

Not letting her brother respond, Heidi and Luna walked ahead of them and out of sight.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi walked into the Marauder's Quarters and heard Sirius sigh.

"Harry, I am not forcing your sister to root for Gryffindor,"

Heidi stared at his brother in disbelief. "For the love of Merlin, really? You can't go one game without me on your side? You lack that much confidence in yourself?"

Harry glared at Heidi. "It's not a lack of confidence. It's called loyalty."

Heidi returned the glare. "Oh don't even start that. I have lost count of the number of times you've taken Ron's side when he and I start fighting. You want to talk loyalty, you might wanna start there."

"It's not my fault-"

"Enough," Sirius stood. "both of you. Harry, you have to accept Heidi isn't always going to be cheering you for during Quidditch. She is in a different house. And Heidi," he sighed. "for Merlin's sake, try and get along with Ron, please."

"Sure," Heidi said. "once he stops being an arse."

Sirius watched his goddaughter storm out and felt a headache coming on. Some days he wondered how Remus dealt with her. He looked at Harry.

"Leave your sister alone," he said. "and just focus on your match."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi found it difficult to focus during the match. She was furious with Harry and because of that, she didn't want to root for either side.

"Come on Heidi," Luna poked her arm. "I know you're mad at Harry but you have to try and enjoy the game."

Heidi smiled at her best friend. "Nothing really dampens your spirits, does it?"

Luna shrugged. "Not so much." she poked Heidi again. "Now come on, Cho just decided to follow Harry instead of looking for the Snitch herself."

Heidi cocked a brow at the field. "Oh that'll go over well. Harry hates being marked."

Luna grinned, proud of herself. "See? Now you're getting into it."

Heidi laughed and refocused on the match.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Luna and Ginny struggled against Heidi's strength as they held her back once the match was finished. Draco and his goons decided to dress up as dementors to throw Harry off his game. The joke was on them though as Harry had been able to cast a Patronus charm to defend himself. The four Slytherins were now attempting to remove themselves from their robes as McGonagall, Snape and Sirius yelled at them for their stupidity and cowardly act of sabotage.

"Ruddy arses!" Heidi growled as she fought against her friends.

"Ladybug," Remus walked over and Luna and Ginny nearly sobbed in relief. Heidi was a lot to handle when she was angry. "Calm down,"

Heidi huffed at her uncle. "They had better get serious punishment for that."

Remus watched Heidi for a moment before motioning Luna and Ginny away. He led Heidi away from the Pitch.

"They scared you, didn't they?" Remus asked once they were far enough away.

Heidi crossed her arms. "I can barely fight one off. If they'd been real, I would have fainted again and,"

Remus looked out at the lake as Heidi stopped. "You would have heard your mum again."

Heidi nodded. "I never want to hear that again, Uncle Moony. Every time I hear it, it takes longer and longer to forget it. I'm afraid I'm always going to remember it." she looked up at Remus. "I don't want that to be the only memory I have of her."

Remus sighed and hugged Heidi. Once again in Heidi's short life, Remus wished more then anything that he could make things easier for her. And for Harry. To be able to go back in time and make their past go away.

"We'll figure something out, Bug," Remus whispered. "I promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG'_

Heidi and Luna shot up in their beds, along with the others three girls in their dorm. They exchanged looks as the banging continued.

"Everyone stay in your beds!" Penelope's voice rang clear through the tower. "Do not come out unless one of the seventh years comes for you!"

Heidi, Luna and their dorm mates gathered by their door but did as Penelope said. They didn't leave but they did listen.

"Who's there?" Penelope shouted at the door.

_'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG'_

"Someone use the fire place to call Professor Flitwick!" Penelope ordered.

It was a few minutes before Flitwick's voice was heard.

"Everyone back to their dorms!" he called out. "Pettigrew was attempting to break in. Bellatrix managed to break into Gryffindor."

Heidi screwed what she was told and darted from her dorm.

"Is Harry okay, Professor?" she asked once she reached the common room.

Flitwick looked at her. "He's fine, Miss Potter. Your aunt, Professor Lupin and Auror Shacklebolt are going to spend the rest of the night guarding the common room while Auror Moody and Professor Black take Gryffindor. Now please, go back to bed."

Heidi shook her head. "If it's okay, I'd like to stay down here until they come."

Flitwick nodded his understanding. "Alright, you may. But right back to bed after."

Heidi smiled. "Yes Professor."

Flitwick took his leave while Penelope sent the other seventh years up to make sure the others were going back to bed. She herself stayed with Heidi.

"Don't worry Heidi," Penelope said. "it'll be okay."

Heidi nodded as she sat on the couch. "I know. It's just, this is the second time at least Bellatrix has gotten in here. It doesn't make any sense how they're sneaking in."

"I'm sure the Headmaster will figure it out." Penelope said, her tone firm and sure. "After all, I'm sure he's not happy they've snuck past him."

"You're right about that, Miss Clearwater." Remus said as he walked in with Tonks and Kingsley. "You can go back to bed."

Penelope nodded. "Yes Professor." she gave Heidi a hug before heading back up to the dorms.

Heidi clung to her aunt and uncle, hating that Bellatrix and Pettigrew scared her so much.

"Are they gone?" Heidi asked.

Tonks nodded. "From what we can tell, they are. Just like before."

"More Aurors are being sent in to help guard inside the school," Kingsley added. "And Mad-Eye is posting two Aurors outside Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. We now know for certain they're after you and your brother."

Heidi paled while Remus and Tonks glared at the other Auror.

"Kingsley, why don't you guard outside tonight." Tonks more demanded then suggested.

Kingsley saw Heidi face and cursed his words. Instead of trying to fix it, which wouldn't help, he nodded and did as Tonks said.

"We are not going to let them get to you, Ladybug." Remus said. "They will not lay wand or finger on you or your brother. I promise."

Heidi tried to relax as she listened to her uncle's words but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was far from over.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Yeah, fail on Kingsley and I hate to have Remus break promises but that one is going to be shattered. *pauses* Just remember, anything I do here, you'll think is rainbows and butterflies by the time we finish book seven. *pauses again* Yeah Lace, that'll make 'em keep reading. Great job! *shakes head* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	13. Chpt 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is not winning any points with Heidi, and neither is Harry for that matter. And the Marauder's Map just does not like Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids with the next chapter of book three. We've got some exciting stuff ahead. More fighting with Heidi and Ron, some sad news from Hagrid and a patch between Heidi and Snape. You all knew that was coming so I don't want to hear it. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As Harry, Heidi and Ron trudged back to the castle after talking with Hagrid, Ron noticed Heidi was glaring at him.

"What?" he snapped.

Heidi didn't flinch. "Hagrid may not be blaming you for not helping but I certainly am."

Ron huffed. "Oh please Heidi. You know why we-"

"No, I know why Harry couldn't help." Heidi stopped him. "I know Harry's reasons. I have yet to see any real reasons for why you couldn't have been in the library with Hermione and I, working on helping Hagrid and Buckbeak." she stopped and faced Ron. "You don't have two escaped prisoners after you, you don't have dementors making you relive your mother's last moments and you don't have a Quidditch captain on the verge of a mental meltdown if you lose a match so tell me Ron, what exactly are your reasons for not helping?"

"Why do you even care?" Ron asked instead of answering Heidi.

Heidi shook her head. "Yeah, that's what I figured." she looked at her brother, who was watching the two in silent shock. "Anything you wanna add?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm staying out of this."

Heidi looked back at Ron. "If you're going to make a promise, keep it. Don't use the excuses of another person to get out of it."

Harry watched Heidi storm away before looking at Ron. "Can you two ever get along?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The second Heidi saw the announcement for the next Hogsmeade trip, she knew either Harry would consider using the map again or Ron would talk him into it. Heidi was leaning towards the latter but that could be because she really wanted to shove the youngest Weasley boy's head into a trunk and slam the cover.

Heidi paused on her way to Gryffindor. Hmm, maybe she was a little bitter towards Ron. She shrugged and kept going. It's not like he was working all that hard to get on her good side.

After getting one of the seventh year Gryffindors to let her in, Heidi walked into the common room and found Ron glaring at Hermione's retreating back while Harry seemed to be staring off while thinking.

"Dare I ask what Hermione did to warrant that look?" Heidi asked as she walked over to the two.

Her questioned was aimed at Harry but it was Ron who answered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Heidi rolled her eyes but gave Ron no further acknowledgment. She looked at Harry.

"So I saw the notice for the next Hogsmeade weekend," she said.

Harry nodded. "Yup,"

Heidi crossed her arms. "Harry, I swear if you use the map again, I will tell Padfoot. It's stupid and dangerous and you could get into a lot of trouble."

"You just want him stuck here like you." Ron said. "Have you considered growing up on your own?"

Heidi reached for her wand but Seamus appeared and grabbed her arm while aiming a glare at Ron. He'd overheard everything.

"How about she wants her brother alive and not caught by the escaped prisoners that are after them," Seamus said. "Quit being an arse Weasley." he looked at Harry. "I'd listen to your sister."

Not letting either say another word, Seamus turned Heidi and steered her out of the common room. Any longer and she'd have another detention for hexing Ron.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Heidi,"

Heidi slammed her Transfiguration book and walked away from Harry. "Get away from me before I really do tell Padfoot."

Harry yanked Heidi to a stop. "He knows. So do Aunt Dora and Uncle Moony. That's why I'm here. I got caught by Snape and the map,"

Heidi frowned. "The map what?"

Harry sighed. "You know Dad, Uncle Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail made it and you know how mean they were to Snape."

Heidi cringed. "What did it say?"

"Nothing nice," Harry said. "I know you're helping with Uncle Moony's potion tonight. I thought you could use fair warning."

Heidi sighed. "Alright, thanks." she jerked her arm from Harry's grip. "I'm still mad at you."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I figured."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi peaked around the door leading into Snape's classroom and watched as he arranged potion ingredients on the work top.

"Do you plan on hovering all night?" his voice carried to her.

Heidi swallowed. "No sir, just making sure it's safe to come in."

Snape looked at her over his shoulder. "And why wouldn't it be safe?"

Heidi stepped in all the way. "Well Harry told me about what happened earlier today with the Marauder's Map."

"Ah yes," Snape said. "that charming gift left behind by your father, uncle and godfather. I am curious to know how your brother got his hands on it." he watched Heidi's eyes drop to the ground. "Relax, I'm not going to make you tell me."

Heidi nearly sagged in relief. "Good. I really didn't want to have to lie and say I have no idea what you're talking about." she walked over to Snape. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Snape eyed her. "That depends, are you finished only speaking to me about school related matters?"

Heidi huffed. "Alright, maybe I overreacted some but you were being a jerk."

Snape nodded. "I was but I am not sorry I did it."

"I didn't expect you to be." Heidi said. "Just like I'm not sorry for blowing up at you like that. Was it a bit over the top? Yes but I felt it was called for. Now," she clapped her hands. "we're passed that and can move onto Uncle Moony's potion and other unpleasant topics."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi walked through the halls, heading back to Ravenclaw when she saw Hermione staring at a note in her hands.

"Hermione," the older girl turned to the younger. "what's wrong?"

Hermione handed Heidi the note. "He lost. Buckbeak's going to be executed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Man, I do have a way with really bad endings. But that's part of my charm! *hears crickets* Shut up, all of you. Anywho, there's only seven chapters left of book three and we're finally getting to the good stuff. *pauses* And by good stuff I mean, bad for Heidi. *shakes head* Trust me, I know I suck. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	14. Chpt 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Hermione hitting Draco was the best part of the book and movie for me. Seriously. Also, Gryffindor wins! That's all I focused on. Flying is not my thing. And a little surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids with the next chapter of book three. This is gonna be a fun one. The Quidditch final AND for the first time all year, Heidi finally gets to hex Draco. Little prat thinks he can make fun of Hagrid and get away with only a slap from Hermione, uh uh. Not happening. So have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi found out about Hagrid losing the appeal from Hermione as she passed the note to her between classes. Unfortunately, just like her brother and their friends, she couldn't get down to see the half giant. And she didn't have a class with him so she had to come up with another plan. Waiting for Harry's class, which was led back to the castle by Hagrid, to get back so they could talk.

_'SMACK'_

Heidi spun around and saw Hermione being held back by Ron as she railed at Draco.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic you foul-you evil-"

"Hermione!" Ron managed to grab Hermione's hand again as she went to swing once more.

"Get off, Ron!"

Hermione pulled her wand and Heidi did as well. Ron could stop Hermione but good luck stopping Heidi. She'd hex Ron and then Draco.

Draco and his idiots moved away from Harry and his friends and right into Heidi. Before he could blink, she raised her wand and hexed him, a smile crossing her face as he fell to the ground with warts sprouting everywhere.

"Miss Potter,"

Well shoot.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Heidi honestly,"

Heidi sighed. "I know, Uncle Moony. I know. But I've dealt with a lot from him this year and this is the first time I've snapped. I'd consider that a step forward in the right direction."

Remus had to laugh at that and give her credit. He had listened to many rants since September about the young Malfoy because Heidi knew it wasn't worth it to hex him and get a detention. She wasn't perfect so she was allowed a slip. But just one.

"So if Mad-Eye caught me," Heidi brought Remus out of his thoughts. "whom I serving detention with?"

Remus waved a hand around his classroom. "What do you think this is?"

Heidi frowned. "I got scolded and detention at the same time? Not fair!"

Remus laughed again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Oliver, I know you want to make sure Harry's prepared but if you do not release my godson, YOU won't be able to fly tomorrow!"

Heidi stood back with Ginny, Hermione and Seamus as Ron and Sirius tried to tug Harry away from Wood, who was insisting that Harry wasn't fully prepared for the Quidditch final the next day.

"I'm not exactly sure who we should help," Heidi observed.

"I'm not sure we should get involved." Seamus said.

"They're going to pull Harry's arms off!" Ginny waved a hand at the scene.

"We have to do something." Hermione pointed out. "Harry's not going to be able to play at this rate."

A sigh had them turning to see Tonks and Remus behind them.

"We've got it," they chorused in tired, resigned voices. They were used to this.

It took some doing but Remus and Tonks managed to get both Ron and Sirius to let go and then Wood, who then proceeded to give Sirius a list of things he thought Harry should do before bed and right when he woke up to make sure he was physically ready for the game.

By the time both Potter siblings managed to get out of the Gryffindor common room with their guardians, Sirius was muttering under his breath about Wood and special therapy to help the kid with his obsession.

Both Potters were spending the night in the Marauder's Quarters because the adults wanted them to have a peaceful night of sleep. They knew there was pressure on Harry and that other students had been pestering Heidi about her brother.

Just before they arrived at the room, Remus stopped Heidi.

"Can we talk for a minute?" he asked.

Heidi nodded. "Sure Uncle Moony."

Tonks, knowing what Remus wanted to talk to their niece about, pointed over her shoulder. "We'll see you inside."

Remus leaned back against the open arc across from the doorway to the room and crossed his arms and legs at the ankles.

"I wanted to talk to you about your brother." he said.

Heidi frowned a bit. "What about?"

"Well it's not secret he's getting a lot of attention because of the match,"

Remus said. "and I just wanted to make sure you're handling it okay. That is doesn't make you jealous."

"Honestly Uncle Moony," Heidi said. "it really doesn't. Harry's a fantastic Quidditch player and he deserves the attention. If that attention was on me, even some of it, I wouldn't like it at all. It would make me uncomfortable. I'm perfectly happy staying out of the spot light."

Remus smiled and hugged Heidi. "Exactly what I was hoping to hear." he kissed her on the head. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The match was the roughest Heidi had ever seen. Penalties were flying left and right and Heidi was having a hard time watching the match and making sure Draco didn't do anything to Harry. Slytherin was not playing by the rules.

Finally, Heidi's eyes locked on her brother as he gained speed and got closer to Draco, who was clearly going after the Snitch. Heidi bit her lip and gripped Seamus's hand as Harry lundged forward, knocking Draco's arm away and-

"YES!"

The entire Gryffindor house, plus Heidi and Luna, broke into wild cheers as Harry pulled out of his dive and held his hand, containing the Snitch, high in the air.

Heidi hugged her friends before Seamus spun her around and hugged her tight. Heidi laughed when he lifted her off the ground.

"We won!" Heidi shouted, thrusting her hands into the air.

Seamus laughed and set her down before shocking everyone by kissing her quickly.

Heidi blinked when Seamus moved back. "We are so talking about that later."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Okay so that ending purely for Katie's pleasure and then torture! *grins* I know, I'm mean. Really mean because I haven't decided if Remus saw that yet or not. Alright kids! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	15. Chpt 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus saw the kiss, Harry needs to learn to use his words and Heidi vanishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids with the next Heidi chapter. This is gonna start off completely awesome. As we all remember, Seamus kissed Heidi at the end of the last chapter and yes, Remus did see it. As did Sirius and Tonks. They'll find it cute, well Sirius will be mildly annoyed but find Remus's reaction hilarious. Remus, now we all know what's going to happen there. Nuclear just about covers it and Seamus is on the receiving end. After that, we get to find out about Trelawney's prediction for Harry and unfortunately Buckbeak's beheading. That's gonna suck. So let's enjoy the first part and cringe through the second! Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi knew this wasn't going to end well. The moment she saw Remus's face after the match, she knew. He saw Seamus kiss her, there was no doubt, and he was going to kill Seamus.

Heidi looked at her godfather and aunt, one of which was trying not to laugh and the other torn between sympathy and his own annoyance at the boy.

"I don't supposed either of you is going to help Seamus," Heidi said.

Tonks shook her head. "Sorry bug but there is no stopping your uncle when he's like this."

"And even if there was," Sirius said. "Seamus asked for it by kissing you where we could see."

Heidi looked back at Remus and Seamus, the younger of the two men was standing as tall as possible with a slightly terrified look on his face. The older was pacing, a lot, while muttering to himself.

"Uncle Moony," Heidi stood between the two. "please stop this. It was a kiss, not the end of the world." she ignored the double snort from her other guardians. "You never want to do anything to make me mad at you and this will do that."

Remus looked at her. "Not working this time, bug."

Heidi sighed. Worth a try. She turned to Seamus and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before backing away.

"I'm gonna take Heidi back to her common room." Sirius said. "Dora, you'll,"

Tonks nodded. "Yeah, I'll make sure Seamus gets back in one piece."

Heidi stared at them. "If you're trying to encourage me to leave, you're failing."

Sirius laughed and put an arm around Heidi. "Come on Ladybug, he'll be fine. Remus is mostly just talk."

Heidi huffed as her godfather steered her out. "The fact that you said mostly is not comforting Padfoot."

Sirius pushed the portrait open. "It wasn't supposed to be."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi slowly made her way back to Ravenclaw after finally finishing her last exam for the year. She loved being a student but if they could come without the exams, she'd love it even more.

"Ladybug!" Heidi turned as Harry came racing by her, grabbing her hand as he went. "Let's go!"

Heidi grunted as Harry yanked her down the hall. "Harry James Potter! Tell me where we're going!"

"Gryffindor common room!" Harry shouted back. "Need to tell you and the others what Trelawney said!"

Heidi panted as they turned a corner. "Why do we have to run? Or shout for that matter?"

"Because it's important!" Harry replied. "Now come on!"

Heidi huffed as they skidded to a stop in front of the Fat Lady. "Do that again Pup and I'll skin you."

Harry just rolled his eyes as he panted out the password and the Fat Lady let them in. The common room was almost deserted and Ron and Hermione were over in the corner.

"Guys," Harry tugged Heidi over to them. She was going to rip his arm off in a minute. "Professor Trelawney just told me-"

Heidi frowned at their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Buckbeak lost," Ron said. "Hagrid's just sent this."

Heidi took the note and she and Harry read it.

_'Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it._

_Hagrid'_

"We have to go." Heidi said.

Hermione nodded her agreement. "We can't let him sit there alone waiting for the executioner."

"It's at sunset though," Ron pointed out. "We'd never be allowed out. 'Specially you two, Harry."

Harry sunk to the floor and buried his head in his hands as he thought. "If only we had the Invisibility Cloak."

Heidi frowned. "You lost Dad's cloak?"

Harry glared. "I didn't lose it."

Hermione held up a hand. "Where is it?"

Harry explained about Snape and the one eyed witch passageway. And that if Snape caught him near there again he was in huge trouble.

"If Snape sees you," Heidi and Hermione chorused softly.

"Harry, how do you open the witch's hump again?" Hermione asked.

Harry frowned and explained.

"We'll be back." Heidi said before she and Hermione dashed out.

Ron frowned now. "They're not going to get it?"

Harry nodded slowly, in awe that his sister and Hermione were breaking the rules willingly. "I think they are."

"Wow,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stood in shock with the others as they heard the ax fall and hit the ground with a thud.

"They did it," Hermione whispered as she swayed on the spot. "I d-don't believe it! They did it!"

Heidi tried to swallow the sick feeling that was crawling up the back of her throat. That sound was worse then Remus's transformations. At least at the end of those he was still alive. But Buckbeak-

Before Heidi could process what was going on and call out for help, she was ripped away from her friends and brother by two sets of hands and quickly stunned. Before she passed out, she caught sight of two figures dragging her away.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> I know, short and a cliff hanger! Aim the fruits and veggies nicely please! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	16. Chpt 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi's been taken. In his haste to get to her, Remus forgets something vitally important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Check it, I'm still alive! It was a close call. Katie chucked a pumpkin at me and I'm not real swift on dodging or moving quickly. Basically, I'm Tonks. Scary, I know. So this chapter isn't going to be easy. We all know Bellatrix and how she's not exactly all up there in the head and well, like I said, not fun. And the adults will be joining the kids on the search for the youngest Potter. Have...no.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus adjusted a pile of corrected exams on his desk and stood to make his way out of his office. It was nearly dinner and Remus had promised Tonks he wouldn't lock himself in his office to finish correcting exams. He told her she was being crazy if she thought he'd do that. She pointed out that he did the same thing to study for those exams. She had no doubt he'd do it again to correct them. He'd stood silently for a moment before pouting ever so slightly and saying it was no fair to bring up the past.

Making a mental note to stop by Snape's office for his potion, Remus went to open his door when something on the Marauder's Map, which was pinned to the back of the door, caught his eye.

On the edge of the map, just about to go out of sight, were three dots that had Remus's heart pounding.

Nearly taking the door off its hinges, Remus bolted from his office. He had to find Sirius and Tonks.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi groaned softly as she woke up and realized she was in the Shrieking Shack. In fact, she moved her head around a bit. Yeah, she was in the exact room that Remus transformed in. Well, she had to give her crazy aunt, even if not by blood, credit. She planned well. She wouldn't give Wormtail any credit. The rat was lucky if he could find his wand hand without a map.

"Well, well," a high pitched voice rang out. "look who's awake."

Heidi rolled over so she was on her back and glaring at the older witch. "If this is awake, I'd like to go back to sleep, please."

Bellatrix tsked at her. "Now don't mouth off baby Potter. It won't end well for you."

Heidi shifted a bit. "I don't see this ending any way but badly so what difference does it make?"

"You should listen to her, Heidi." Wormtail piped up from the corner. "She means it."

Heidi aimed a glare in his direction. "Go crawl back in your hole, Pettigrew."

Bellatrix smiled at Heidi. Well if that twist to her lips was really a smile. "I think it's time to play for a bit."

Heidi swallowed. That did not sound good. And as Bellatrix pulled her wand, Heidi knew it wasn't going to be.

_"Crucio!"_

Heidi screamed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Heidi!"

Three voices shouted Heidi's name together as they tried to locate her.

"Ladybug, where are you?" Harry called as he searched the grounds. He'd taken his eyes off her for two seconds and she was gone. What kind of big brother was he?

"Harry!"

Harry spun around as his guardians came running towards him. "What are you guys doing out here?"

Remus, who hadn't stopped running since leaving his office, panted before answering. "Heidi was taken by Bellatrix and Peter. They took her through the Whomping Willow path to the Shrieking Shack."

"How did they get her?" Hermione asked.

Tonks shook her head. "They probably never left the grounds after the first time they entered the castle."

"The forest," Sirius said. "it's big enough and has enough creatures in it that the dementors would never be able to pick them out."

"You said the Whomping Willow," Ron said. "how exactly do you suggest we get passed it?"

"Hit the knot." Harry, Tonks, Sirius and Remus chorused.

Before Ron could question, the six took off for the tree. Sirius ran ahead of the others and transformed mid run into Padfoot and as the tree started swinging, he easily evaded the branches and hit a knot at the base of the tree. The branches froze and Sirius changed back.

"Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> I know, super short chapter but I planned it that way. The next one will be good length and have a lot going on...as long as it writes how I planned it. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	17. Chpt 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue of Heidi doesn't exactly go as planned. Mostly because of a certain nocturnal event and Remus forgetting something kinda important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. So book three is probably going to finish up fast because Katie's about ready to take my head off and I get the feeling it'll be with something more deadly then a pumpkin this time. So, this chapter will be the rescue of Heidi and also Ron finding out Remus's secret. Believe me, if he wasn't on Heidi's crap list before, his reaction will definitely put him on it now. Sorry kids, there will probably never been a truly good relationship with those two. Alright, have...once again, no.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As the six climbed out of the tunnel that led them to the Shrieking Shack, two sounds caught their ears. One made them cringe and the other raised their anger levels. Bellatrix's high pitched laughter and Heidi's screams of pain. Remus went to charge up the stairs with Harry right behind him but Sirius and Tonks grabbed them.

"Wait a minute," Sirius said in a harsh whisper. "Remus you know we can't just charge in there. Bellatrix will kill Heidi without even blinking."

"We can't just stand here." Ron pointed out.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

Sirius and Tonks exchanged a look as Harry and Remus got more and more stiff with each scream from Heidi.

"We go quietly." Tonks finally said, her own heart shattering with her niece's screams. "Hermione, Harry, Ron, stay behind us. No one say a word."

The kids nodded and Tonks and Sirius led the way up the stairs. All six had their wands out, knowing they would be needed.

"Come on baby Potter, just tell me what we want to know and it'll stop."

"Go to hell,"

Tonks, Remus and Harry glared at Sirius, knowing Heidi's mouth was from too much time around his.

"I keep warning you, Heidi."

"Shush, Peter. Wrong answer, baby Potter. Crucio!"

The group moved faster now as Heidi's screams filled their ears again. Finally, they reached the top room and stood on either side of the door.

"I know you're there," Bellatrix said as Heidi's scream cut off again. "Come on in, little dog, wolf and my little freak of a niece."

Tonks and Sirius both let out annoyed growls as they shoved the doors opened and met Bellatrix's eyes. The crazy witch was grinning while standing over Heidi, who was curled up, shaking from the torture she'd gone through.

Ron frowned. "Wolf?"

Hermione bit her lip as she glanced at Remus. He caught her eye and nodded. He wasn't surprised she'd figured it out.

"Professor Lupin is a werewolf," Hermione whispered to Ron.

Ron backed away fast, hitting the door frame. "Are you serious? Get him away from me!"

Ron's words earned him hard glares both Tonks and Sirius as well as Hermione and Harry.

"Weasley," Heidi grunted from the floor. "if I didn't hate you before, I promise you, I do now."

Bellatrix laughed. "Trying to keep your dog husband a secret, little Dora?"

Tonks glared at her aunt. "Get away from Heidi now, Bellatrix. You and Pettigrew are going back to Azkaban where you belong."

Bellatrix seemed unphased by Tonks's words. "And just how do you intend to do that?"

"It's three against two, Bellatrix," Sirius pointed out. "Six really since I know the kids know some damn good stunning spells." he looked at Wormtail in the corner. "I always thought you had no spine, Peter but this is as low as turning in your own best friends to the very person out to kill them. You are a worthless coward and I am sorry I ever called you friend."

"Y-you don't un-understand, Sirius," Peter stuttered. "I h-had no ch-choice. You have no idea the power he has. He would have killed me."

"Then you should have died." Remus said. "Just as any of us would have. They were your family, Peter! You betrayed them!"

"And now you're helping torture their child," Tonks said, shaking her head. "a child you held when she was first born."

Peter looked around, seeming unsure of what to do. "I-I need to survive,"

Sirius and Tonks both shot off stunning spells at the same time, taking out Wormtail and Bellatrix, the latter being distracted by the fighting.

"You'll survive," Sirius said to Peter's unconscious body. "back in Azkaban."

Remus rushed to Heidi's side and helped her sit up. "Are you okay, Ladybug?"

Heidi clung to Remus and tried to stop shaking. "No, I am nowhere near okay." she rested her head on his shoulder. "But I'm a lot better then I was."

"Tonks, will you levitate Bella out of here?" Sirius asked.

Tonks nodded. "Of course." she looked at the other three kids. "Harry, I want you and Ron chained to Wormtail, just in case he comes too."

"What about Bellatrix?" Hermione asked.

Tonks smirked a bit. "I used a stronger then normal stunner on her. Bella gets chatty and no one needs to hear that."

Heidi groaned in pain as Remus helped her stand. "I've been dealing with it for almost an hour now."

"Should you be moving, Heidi?" Harry asked as Sirius chained him and Ron to Wormtail.

Heidi looked at him as she leaned heavily on Remus. "No but how else would you like me to get out of here?"

Harry looked at Remus. "Can you?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Heidi looked at the two of them. "I do not need to be carried."

Tonks laughed. "Bug, you have no say in the matter."

That fact was proven seconds later when Remus picked her up with one arm behind her back and the other under her knees.

"Can we go now?" Ron asked, eying both the unconscious wizard between him and Harry and Remus.

Heidi glared at him. "As long as it gets us away from you, sure."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus and Heidi climbed out of the tunnel first and he carefully set her down before moving to help the others. Heidi leaned back against the rock she was sitting in front of, only for her heart to stop as she stared at the clouds.

Just beginning to peak out from behind the hills was the very full moon.

"Remus!"

Heidi turned and saw her uncle also staring at the moon. And it hit her; to come find her, Remus never got to take his last dose of potion. He was going to transform and there would be no controlling him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Damn, three cliff hangers in a row. Katie is going to kill me. *grins* Consider this pay back, kid! There are only two chapters of book three left after this kids and then we're on to Goblet of Fire! So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	18. Chpt 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has transformed. His wolf's one goal? Protecting his cub, no matter who's in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Alright, second to last chapter of Heidi for book three. As I'm sure you all have guessed by now, the traveling back in time won't be happening in my version. I tried to work it in but with how I wrote everything out, it just didn't fit in. I really am sorry for that, it's one of my favorite parts of the book and movie. So for the second to last chapter we've got some small problems with Remus. Those problems being lack of his final dose of wolfsbane and the big white ball that shows up once a month in the night sky. And on top of that, the wolf is used to Heidi's scent around him during the moon so guess who he's heading right for? *nods* Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Uncle Moony!"

Heidi shot off the ground and tried to run to Remus but Hermione grabbed her.

"Heidi, no!" she said. "You know he won't recognize you."

Heidi struggled. "We have to do something, Hermione. If he hurts any of us, he'll never forgive himself."

"And he shouldn't!" Ron piped up.

Heidi glared at him. "Unless you want to become were bait, Ron, shut up."

Tonks waved her wand and Bellatrix's unconscious body started floating towards the castle. "Kids, I want all of you to run and get Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"We can't leave you here alone, Aunt Dora." Harry said, torn between wanting to do as his aunt said and get everyone to safety and wanting to help get his uncle under control, if that was even possible.

"You forget, Pup," Sirius said as he slowly approached the transforming Remus. "your aunt, parents and I did this for seven years. We'll be fine. Go."

Heidi, who'd stopped fighting Hermione, couldn't take her eyes off Remus's transforming. In all the years she'd been with him during the full moons never once had she actually seen him transform and now she was glad for that because she knew this was one moment that would never leave her mind.

"Kids, go!" Sirius shouted as Remus's transformation finished. "Now!"

Hermione started pulling Heidi away as Peter woke up and saw what was going on. Heidi yanked her wand and pointed it at the rat.

"Twitch the wrong way, Wormtail, and I'll hex you into next century." she said.

Peter squeaked. "You wouldn't."

Harry smirked. "She's hexed Draco Malfoy three times since becoming a student. She would."

Peter looked around nervously and his eyes nearly popped when he saw Moony being controlled, barely, by Padfoot.

"Just let me go and you'll never have to see me again." Wormtail said.

"Not happening," Heidi said. "You're going back to Azkaban where you belong."

"Dora! You have to stun him!"

"This isn't easy for me, Sirius! Now stop transforming back! Stay as Padfoot!"

The kids turned to watch Tonks and Padfoot move around Moony, trying to keep the wolf in one place. Sadly it was just the opening Wormtail needed to transform.

"Grab him!" Hermione and Heidi shouted.

Ron and Harry both dove for Wormtail but it was too late. The rat was gone.

"Heidi look out!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The wolf could smell her scent but the dog and the woman wouldn't let him near her. He needed to protect his cub. She was in danger. He didn't know from what but he knew.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi spun around as Moony jumped over Padfoot and started charging for her. She shoved Hermione into the boys so she wouldn't be hurt and stood her ground. Not once had she ever been afraid of her uncle and she wasn't about to start now. If anything, she feared the guilt she knew Remus would feel when he found out about this.

"Stupefy!"

A jet of white light shot from the end of Tonks's wand and hit Moony when he was about three feet away from Heidi. The wolf landed with a thud just in front of her and she knelt down fast to make sure he was okay.

"Why didn't you run?" Tonks asked as she came over.

Heidi stroked Moony's fur. "I've never run from him. And I never will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Stupid chapters keep coming up short! But everything I want to go in is writing nicely so I'll stop bitching. One chapter left kids and it should be up fairly soon. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	19. Chpt 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here, with the end of Book Three, we find Heidi verbally knocking sense into Remus, losing it with Snape once more and the beginning of a summer she knows is going to be full of sleepless nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Alright ladies and germs, we've got the final chapter of book three here. *exhales in relief* Finally. This book, while being my favorite, has caused me so many headaches it's not even funny. But I mostly had a good time writing it. We get darker and more intense from here kids. But for now, we've got the aftermath of Moony running free. The dementors are taken away, Snape letting Remus's secret 'slip', Seamus confronting Heidi about it and a bit of an emotional talk between Remus and Heidi. That'll be fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi watched from the Hospital wing window as Azkaban workers came to took the dementors away from the school and also took Bellatrix back with them as well. Heidi flopped down on her bed with a small wince and glanced at the next bed. Remus was sound asleep, completely unaware as of yet of what had happened the night before. But she knew he'd ask. He'd remember what led up to his transformation and want to make sure no one was hurt.

"Well everyone knows," Harry said walking over.

Heidi frowned. "Of course they do. Bellatrix was led out through the main doors."

Harry shook his head. "Not about that." he nodded to Remus. "Snape let it 'slip' during breakfast this morning."

Heidi growled and got to her feet. "Excuse me,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Snape didn't even bother looking up as his classroom door slammed open. "You could try entering quietly."

Heidi stood five feet away, pissed. "Quiet doesn't help control the anger that very much wants to be aimed at you right now. Why? The school year was ending, Uncle Moony had already decided not to come back next year, why did you have to tell everyone?"

Snape sighed. "People do stupid things, Heidi. Consider this one of mine."

Heidi growled low. "You know, I think it's a good thing the year is over. Maybe by the time summer holidays are over, I won't want to hex you."

Before Snape could respond, Heidi was gone. He sighed.

"I hope so too,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus looked between his wife and best friend. "I'm just asking what happened last night. Since no one was with me in the hospital wing, it couldn't have been that bad."

Sirius cleared his throat. "No, it really wasn't. For the most part we were able to keep you under control. At least until," he looked at Tonks.

Remus did as well. "Until what?"

Tonks sighed. "It seemed your main goal was to get to Heidi. I think your paternal need to protect was amplified by the wolf senses and you knew she was in danger. Of course, I didn't figure this out until this morning but you managed to get away from Padfoot and I and charged for Heidi. I stunned you before you could get to her but-"

"I attacked Heidi," Remus said softly, his pale face seeming even paler.

Sirius shook his head. "No, you did not attack her. You were trying to protect her, Remus. That's it. Even as the wolf, we all know you could never hurt her."

Remus shook his head. "She must have been scared."

Tonks smiled. "Remus, you know Ladybug better then that. The last thing she would ever be around you is scared."

Remus stood up. "I need to pack my office."

Sirius sighed as Remus left. "I think that might take a Heidi talk."

Tonks nodded her agreement.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat at the lake with her knees drawn to her chest as she silently fumed about Snape. She could understand the need to get back at someone for the hell they went through as a kid but gods, do it when you're still a kid. Not years later when it destroys someone's career.

"Bloody git," she muttered to herself.

"Heidi,"

Heidi looked over her shoulder and wanted to find a hole to crawl into. Seamus was walking towards her and he did not look happy. Of course not. He'd just found out she'd been lying to him for three years. She'd be angry too. Finding what little courage she knew she had, Heidi stood and faced her-Well she wasn't actually sure yet what she and Seamus were so for now she'd stick with best friend.

"Hey Seamus," she smiled tightly. This was going to suck.

"He's a werewolf," Seamus said. "that's where you two would go once a month. Off so he could transform."

Heidi nodded slowly. "Yeah,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seamus asked. "I went and saw him before coming to find you and he said you had to okay to tell me."

Heidi sighed. "I did have the okay. But I didn't know how you'd react and Uncle Moony has lost so many people because of what he is. I couldn't take the chance that you'd be scared of him and then I'd have to choice between you both." she paused. "Wait, you went and saw him? You're not scared of him?"

Seamus laughed. "Heidi, aside from the lecture I got after kissing you, Remus has never given me reason to be afraid of him."

Heidi exhaled in relief. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." she paused again. "About that kiss,"

Seamus smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I was warned that if I hurt you I'd find myself having a very unpleasant time during the next full moon." he laughed a bit. "At least now I know what he meant."

Heidi shook her head. Oi. "I actually wanted to know what it meant for us, not what Uncle Moony threatened you with."

"How about this," Seamus said. "you take the summer to think it over and tell me what you think when the term starts in September."

Heidi cocked a brow. "And if I figure it out before then?"

Seamus smirked. "Owl posts, Ladybug. Owl posts."

Heidi laughed and hugged Seamus before they headed back up to the castle together.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You know, we live together so you really can't keep avoiding me."

Remus sighed. "I'm busy, Ladybug."

Heidi nodded as she walked into Remus's office all the way. "I know you are. Which means you can't go anywhere while I talk to you."

Remus started putting books in a box. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Sure there is," Heidi said. "we could talk about the weather, Snape being an obnoxious git or we could talk about you thinking I'm afraid of you."

Remus looked at her. "It makes perfect sense that you would be after what happened."

"Maybe for someone who hasn't been around you their entire life," Heidi said. "But Uncle Moony, I'm used to the wolf. I've been around you for every full moon for seven years. One night of not having control is not going to scare me. The only thing I was afraid of, hey," she saw him shut his eyes. "Uncle Moony, the only thing I was afraid of was the guilt I knew you'd feel."

Remus watched his niece for a long moment. "Can you forgive me?"

Heidi smiled. "Forgive you for forgetting your potion so you could come save me from my insane aunt? Yeah, I think I can forgive that." she walked up to Remus and hugged him. "I know your heart, Uncle Moony, and I know you'd never hurt us."

Remus hugged Heidi tightly and slowly began to forgive himself.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer!"

Heidi rolled her eyes. "That's supposed to be a good thing?"

Ron glared at her. "For those who like Quidditch, yes."

Heidi returned the look. "I like Quidditch, I just don't like flying."

"Dad can usually get tickets from work," Ginny said to cut off the fighting. "Do you think, even with Pettigrew out there, that you guys could come?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't see why not. Padfoot promised he wouldn't go nuts since he's certain Wormtail will go into hiding now that he doesn't have anyone powerful to follow."

Heidi grunted. "Here's hoping. I see the little rat again and I will hex him."

Ron went to open his mouth but Harry stopped him.

"Shush Ron," he said. "she has every right to be mad at you." He was too, if he was perfectly honest but Ron was his best friend and he knew Remus understood so he wouldn't let it ruin things.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When the kids got to the adults at the train station, they all said the same thing at once,

"So, the World Cup this summer?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> And it's over. Heidi Lily Potter: Book Three has finished. And like I warned, things get darker and more intense from here. Book four is just the beginning. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands, thanks for reading and look out for book four which should be up in a few days.
> 
> End Transmission


End file.
